Maddy and Josh - The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Loving this pairing on the show (Australian pace) at the minute so I decided, yeah, why not write a story on them? Anyway, back to the summary, set after the crash, Josh goes to visit Maddy in hospital and when he confesses the truth about the crash, she asks him to leave. Will her feelings towards him change over time, or is the romance over before it's even begun?
1. Chapter 1

MADDY'S POV:

Every time I shut my eyes all I saw was the blinding light that came just before Casey and I had been run off the road. I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning in the hospital bed, the doctor insistent on keeping me in overnight to monitor my head injury. Jolting awake as yet another image of the explosion and Casey's lifeless body lay on the grass shot through my mind, I felt a hand on my back. Turning my head, I was expecting to see Roo and Harvey, or maybe even Marilyn, but not who I did see…

"What're you doing here?" I asked

"I heard about the accident. I had to know you were okay" he informed me

"Why do you care? We hooked up once" I sighed "and then you ditched me"

"I didn't ditch you. Casey dragged you away" he replied

"If you'd have made me stay, none of this would've happened" I informed him

"You're blaming me?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"There's no one else to blame, not yet, anyway" I replied, sighing heavily

"So you just blame the guy who wanted to call the ambulance?" he questioned

"What?" I inquired

"What?" he asked

"You wanted to call an ambulance. Casey and I left you guys behind, why would you have wanted to call an ambulance?" I questioned

He swallowed a lump in his throat and bowed his head…

"Josh. If you know something, tell me" I begged, running a hand over my face

"It was Andy. He ran you off the road. I wanted to call an ambulance for you but I couldn't, he wouldn't let me. He said it was all part of his revenge plan" he informed me

"Wait, so your brother did this and you were in the car?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "When I saw the car flip over I felt sick. I needed to know you were okay, Maddy"

"Get out" I whispered

"What?" he asked

"I said get out" I proclaimed "I never wanna see you again"

"Maddy, please" he begged

"Get out, Josh, just get out" I shouted, drawing the attention of a nearby nurse

"It's okay, I'm going" he informed her, looking at me over his shoulder as he disappeared from view


	2. Chapter 2

MADDY'S POV:

The next day I was discharged from hospital, Roo arriving to drive me home. Packing up my overnight bag, I left the room, signing my discharge papers…

"Do you think it'd be okay if I made a quick visit to Casey?" I asked her as we stood in reception

"I'm not too sure, sweetie" she informed me "he's in a pretty bad way"

"I just need to see him. Please, Roo" I begged

"Okay, five minutes. I'll wait in the car" she admitted, taking my overnight bag from me

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at her weakly as I made my way down the corridor

"Hey" Casey greeted me as I knocked on his hospital room door "you going home?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "You should be too"

"Not for a while yet" he informed me, smiling at me weakly "hey, are you okay?"

"Not really" I admitted, sighing heavily "last night, Josh came to see me…"

"Josh?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Josh, the guy you dragged me away from the night of the accident" I explained

"Oh. What did he want?" he inquired

"It was his brother; he drove us off the road. He told Josh it was all part of his revenge plan" I informed him

"Revenge? For what?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders… "Casey, are you in danger?"

"I don't know" he admitted "but I'd stay away from Josh if I were you, okay? Promise me?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll come and see you soon, yeah?"

"I'd like that" he replied, smiling at me warmly as we shared a hug and I left the room

JOSH'S POV:

"Why're you hanging around here?" Andy asked as I walked up from the beach early that evening

"Where else am I meant to go? Mum's kicked me out and it's not as if I have any money" I informed him

"Go anywhere else but here. It's too risky" he proclaimed

MADDY'S POV:

"Where're you going, darling? I was just about to serve up dinner" Roo informed me

"I'm just gonna go for a walk and clear my head" I admitted

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I know you're worried but I'm fine, and please don't take this the wrong way but I'd rather be on my own" I replied "I've got my phone if you need me and I won't be too long. I'll see you soon"

"Bye, love" she sighed, smiling at me warmly as I walked out of the back door

Making my way up from the beach in the direction of the surf club, I stopped as I saw Andy and Josh in what looked like a heated argument. Sighing heavily as Andy stormed off, I pressed my back flat against the wall. Maybe Josh wasn't to blame at all…

JOSH'S POV:

The next morning, after sleeping rough on the beach yet again, I made my way into the diner, ordering a coffee and sitting down…

"Is this seat taken?" Maddy's voice asked just after my coffee had arrived

"You've changed your tune" I stated, looking up at her

"I saw you with Andy last night" she admitted, sitting down in the seat "maybe I jumped to the wrong conclusion"

"Yeah, maybe" I informed her, sighing as I took a sip of my coffee

"Why don't you report Andy to the police?" she questioned after a few moments of silence

"Are you serious?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah" she replied "he could've killed me, he could've hurt both of you and he could've killed Casey. Why are you so determined to protect him?"

"You don't have any brothers or sisters, do you?" I inquired

She shook her head, signalling no…

"There's a code to be followed. We don't rat each other out" I explained "look, I'm sorry that you and Casey got hurt but there is no way I'm going to the police about Andy. He's already on probation, and if he goes down, he'll take me down with him"

MADDY'S POV:

As Josh spoke I swallowed a lump in my throat…

"What's the matter?" he asked, snapping me from my trance

"I may or may not have told Casey, and he may or may not have told his brother who'll be on the warpath" I admitted

"Maddy" he sighed, grabbing his backpack from the side of him "I need to get out of here"

"Where are you gonna go?" I inquired, taking a hold of his wrist as he made his way out

"Don't act as if you care now" he replied, pulling his wrist from my touch, disappearing from the diner

**Oh dear, so Maddy might have got Josh into some serious trouble… **


	3. Chapter 3

"Maddy, you've hardly touched any of your breakfast, darling. Are you okay?" Marilyn asked the next morning

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm just not hungry. I'm gonna go for a walk"

"Why don't you wait until Roo comes down? Then you can have a chat to her?" she suggested

"I don't need to talk" I informed her "I'll see you later"

Grabbing my phone, I made my way out of the back door…

Ever since yesterday afternoon, the guilt of telling Casey about Josh had been weighing me down. Making my way down to the beach, I stopped as I spotted Brax. Quickly turning around, I cursed; he'd seen me too…

"Maddy, Casey tells me you know who put you both in hospital" he informed me

"I thought I did. I was wrong" I replied

"You don't seem too sure about that" he admitted

"Well I am. I got the wrong end of the stick" I explained "was that everything?"

"Maddy, you're a good kid. If you know who could've put my brother in a wheelchair, the best thing for you to do would be to tell me" he informed me

"Why? So you can put them in a wheelchair too?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

Not waiting around for an answer, I walked back up the beach and made my way into the surf club. After ordering a juice, I turned and made my way to walk out, seeing Josh sat in the corner…

"I thought you'd gone" I admitted as I made my way over to his table

"Where am I meant to go?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"How about home?" I suggested

"Fat chance of that" he scoffed "Mum hates me, so does Andy"

"Well you'll be happy to know I threw Brax off the scent" I informed him

"Yeah?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Casey told him like I suspected, but I told him I got the wrong end of the stick"

"And what're you gonna do when he finds out? Because he will, Maddy" he sighed

"I'll deal with that when the time comes. So, what're you doing for a bed tonight then?" I asked

"I don't know, I'll sort something out" he replied

"Well I know the owner of the caravan park, so why don't you come with me and we'll see what we can do?" I suggested

"I haven't got any money" he admitted

"Just come with me. I'm sure we can sort something out" I replied

Taking a sip of my juice, I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed, smiling at me weakly. Making my way out of the diner, he followed me and we made our way back to the house…

"There you are" Roo proclaimed as I walked into the house "Marilyn said you'd gone off. Where've you been?"

"Just to the beach and the surf club" I informed her "listen, I have a huge favour to ask you. Josh?"

"Maddy" she sighed, running a hand through her hair

"Just hear me out, please" I begged "Josh has nowhere to stay. I was thinking maybe he could stay in a van rent-free for a few nights, just until he sorts himself out"

"He could pay his bill by doing some odd jobs for me" Alf admitted

"What do you say?" I inquired, turning to face Josh, raising an eyebrow at him

"That sounds great, thank you" he replied

"We better get you some linen then, hadn't we?" Roo suggested

"I'll do it" I informed her, making my way into the laundry room

JOSH'S POV:

"Here you go" Maddy informed me as we reached the caravan

"Thank you" I replied, taking the key and the bed linen from her

"You're welcome. If you need me, you know where I am" she stated

"Maddy" I proclaimed, taking a hold of her wrist as she went to walk away "I mean it, thank you"

Smiling at me, she began to walk away… "See you around"

**So Maddy's got Josh somewhere to stay and a job with Alf, what's gonna happen when the truth comes out about the crash?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Looking for me?" Josh's voice asked as I sat on the steps up to the door of his caravan

"Yep" I informed him "I thought I could treat you to breakfast at the diner?"

"You don't have to do that" he admitted

"What else are you gonna do for food? You don't have any money" I questioned

"I don't wanna owe you anything" he informed me

"You won't. It's just one friend buying another friend breakfast" I replied

"Is that what we are? Friends?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What else would you call us?" I inquired

"We've kissed, you've done all this for me, and you're buying me breakfast. I'd say we're more than just friends" he admitted

"So you're gonna let me buy you breakfast then?" I questioned

Smirking at me, he nodded his head… "On one condition?"

"What's that?" I inquired

"You let me kiss you?" he questioned

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea" I admitted

"So you'd rather me go hungry than give me one little kiss?" he inquired

"I would if that's all I thought it was going to be" I informed him

"So you think I won't be able to resist temptation?" he questioned

"I'm not saying you won't. I'm saying I won't" I admitted

"And what if I told you I didn't think I'd be able to either?" he asked

"I'd say you're lying" I replied

"What's life without a bit of risk?" he inquired

I thought about it for a second and finally came to the conclusion that he was right. He was fun, and he made me fun and my life exciting… "Fine, one kiss…"

Smiling at me, he stepped towards me as I stood up. Wrapping his arms around my waist, I slid my hands up his arms, resting them on his biceps, anticipating what was coming next, gasping as he pressed his lips against mine softly. The kiss continued and as I wound my arms around his neck he brought one hand up to cup my cheek, tilting my head back and deepening the kiss, pulling away a moment later, resting his forehead against mine… "So, breakfast?"

"Hello, you two" Roo greeted us as we walked into the diner fifteen minutes later

"Morning. Sorry I was out so early this morning" I admitted as Josh and I stood at the counter

"It's fine, I know you're okay. What can I get you both?" she questioned

"My usual. Josh?" I inquired, turning to face him as he perused the menu

"The breakfast pizza please" he informed Roo

"And to drink?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"A coffee please" he replied, smiling at her thankfully

"Go and grab us a table, I'll pay" I informed him

"You're buying him breakfast?" Roo inquired as soon as he was out of earshot

"He hasn't got any money. What am I supposed to do? See him starve?" I asked

"Maddy, sweetheart, I know you're a sensible young lady but how well do you actually know this boy?" she questioned

"I met him on the night of Heath and Bianca's wedding reception" I explained "so I'm still getting to know him but I like him and he likes me. I thought you'd be happy I was moving on from Spencer?"

"I am, darling. I just don't want to see you hurt, not after everything you've been through" she admitted

"I love you for caring but I'm fine, honestly" I assured her "can I pay my bill and get back to Josh now?"

Nodding her head, I opened my purse and handed her the money she needed. Taking my change from her, I made my way over to the table Josh had acquired, sitting down next to him…

"Everything okay over there?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Roo's just worried about me"

"Maybe she's right to be, considering our history" he replied

"If you're trying to put me off spending time with you it's not going to work" I informed him "I don't give up on things that are worth it"

"So you think I'm worth it?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I smiled at him and bowed my head, raising it and locking my eyes with his as he entwined his hand with mine…

"So what is there to do here in Summer Bay then?" Josh asked as he and I walked along the beach after breakfast

"Quite a lot actually. There's the diner, the surf club, Angelo's, the gym" I informed him

"What about for fun?" he inquired

"Yabbie Creek's not too far away. Half-an-hour via bus" I replied

"Do you have plans for today?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Lifeguard training with John but that's it. Why?" I asked

"Josh Barrett?" an unfamiliar voice inquired before I had the chance to answer

Turning around, we came face-to-face with the police…

"That's me" Josh informed them

"I think you need to accompany us down to the station, don't you?" one of the officers inquired

"What's this about?" I questioned

"The car crash involving you and a Mr. Casey Braxton" the officer informed me

"It wasn't Josh's fault" I proclaimed

"Maddy, don't" he begged

"No, I won't let you be victimised for something you didn't do" I informed him

"Can I have a sec, please?" he asked the officers

"Mr. Barrett" the officer sighed

"I'm not under arrest so I don't have to come with you if I don't want to" he replied

The officer held his hands up in defence, he and his colleague making their way a few inches up the beach…

"What're you doing? Why're you going with them?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"It's just a few simple questions. I'm not under arrest" he replied

"But you could be if you let something slip" I sighed, running a hand through my hair

"I'll be fine" he assured me "I'll call you when I'm done, okay?"

"Be careful, yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes, pressing his lips to mine softly before turning to the officers, letting them lead him up the beach to their car…


	5. Chapter 5

"Keep it going, Maddy. Come on, that's it. Keep it going" John proclaimed as I ran along the sand to the post, resting my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath as I finished

"How did I do?" I questioned, taking a sip of water from the bottle he handed me

"Good, really good" he informed me "ten minute break and then it's back to it, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Whilst he was busy preparing the next training exercise, I sat down on the sand, looking out at the ocean, trying to keep my mind on anything but Josh, knowing that if I started to think about him, I wouldn't be able to stop and that wouldn't be any good…

"How's it going?" I heard his voice ask, breaking me from my trance

"They let you go?" I questioned, my head turning to him, a smile on my face

"I wasn't under arrest so they couldn't have made me stay" he informed me "answer my question, how's it going?"

"Training?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"Yeah, it's going good" I informed him, smiling "how did it go at the station?"

"Okay. They wanted to know where Andy was. I told them I didn't know" he explained

"And do you know where Andy is?" I inquired

He shook his head, signalling no… "Ever since the crash, he's been in hiding, no-one knows where he is. Not me, not Mum. No-one"

"Wouldn't it be better if he just came forward?" I suggested, biting down on my lip nervously

"Better for who?" he asked

"Everyone" I replied "him especially. If he keeps on hiding, the police will throw the book at him"

"Maybe that's what he deserves" Josh sighed, bowing his head as he played with some grains of sand

"Do you really mean that?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe" he admitted "he just never thinks before he acts and then expects me to take the rap. Not this time"

I smiled at him sympathetically and rested my head on his shoulder, John interrupting us a few minutes later… "Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds but I'm just wondering if you're coming back to training, Maddy?"

"I'll meet you later?" I suggested to Josh, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes, kissing me softly before standing up and making his way up the beach…

Later on that afternoon after training, I made my way back to the house, being stopped by Roo as she made her down with a basket full of washing… "Hi, are you in for dinner?"

"Can I let you know?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "I'm not sure what Josh and I are doing"

"I'd really like you to stay in tonight, Maddy, seeing as though it's a school night" she admitted

"I'm not gonna be late in, I promise. I'm just gonna go and chill with him for a couple of hours" I replied

"Be home by ten, okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Thank you" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly "I'm gonna go shower"

JOSH'S POV:

"I didn't think you were coming" I admitted as I opened the caravan door to Maddy

"Sorry, Roo was trying to get me to stay in tonight" she informed me as she made her way into the caravan, shutting the door behind her

"And why didn't you?" I inquired

"I didn't like the thought of you being in here all alone" she replied "is it lonely?"

"Sometimes" I informed her "so what do you wanna do? I could buy us a pizza?"

"Where did you get that money?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Mr. Stewart gave me it as extra because I did such a good job cleaning the boats" I informed her

She smiled at me and kissed me softly… "Pizza it is then. Ordering in or eating out?"

"Ordering in. Not really in the mood for eating out after the day I've had" I admitted

MADDY'S POV:

"You didn't have to walk me home" I informed Josh as we arrived at the back door to the house

"What sort of a guy would I be if I didn't?" he questioned

I smiled as I looked down, our hands entwined by our sides… "Thank you for tonight"

"You're welcome" he replied, kissing me gently "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"After school, yeah" I informed him, kissing him again "I better get in"

Nodding his head in agreement, he let go of my hands and I made my way inside, smiling at him over my shoulder as I shut the door behind me…


	6. Chapter 6

JOSH'S POV:

As I sat on the beach waiting for Maddy to finish school, my phone started to ring. Looking at my caller ID, it was Andy…

"Andy, where the hell are you?" I questioned

"Doesn't matter where I am" he informed me "what did the cops want?"

"How do you know I've spoken to them?" I inquired

"I have my connections. So, what did they want?" he asked

"They wanted to talk to me about the accident, about you. I didn't tell them anything though" I admitted

"Good. Keep it that way" he replied "because if I go down, you're coming down with me"

"I didn't do anything wrong" I sighed

"Didn't you? You were in the car with me, you were an accomplice. I could say that you made me follow them because if you couldn't have Maddy, no one could. You could've been obsessed with her for all they know" he informed me

"Why do you hate me so much?" I inquired

"It's not about hating you, bro" he replied "I just can't go down for this, that's all"

"So you'd rather I did?" I questioned "thanks a lot, bro"

Hanging up the phone, I threw it on the sand next to me. Hearing a cough behind me, I looked behind me to see Maddy standing a few inches away from me nervously…

"Everything okay?" she questioned

"It is now you're here" I informed her "come sit down. How was school?"

"Same old, same old" she replied, resting her head on my shoulder "who was on the phone?"

"No-one" I stated, wrapping my arm around her shoulder

"You sure? It all seemed pretty heated" she inquired

"It's fine, nothing for you to worry about" I assured her

MADDY'S POV:

After watching the sun set at the beach with Josh, we made our way to the diner, ordering some food and grabbing ourselves a table…

"Y' know my phone call earlier?" Josh asked as we waited for our meals

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"It was Andy. He wanted to know what the police wanted me for" he informed me

"How does he know you spoke to them?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't know" he admitted "he wouldn't say. But he did say that if I went down, I'd be going down with him"

"You didn't do anything wrong" I sighed, running a hand through my hair

"He said he'd tell the cops I did" he informed me "he said he'd tell them that I wanted him to follow you, that I made him do it because if I couldn't have you then no-one could"

"I'm sorry" I replied, pursing my lips together nervously, entwining my hand with his

"Why do you wanna be around me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Apart from the fact I kinda like you?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"Before I met you, my life was pretty boring" I admitted "I was moping over my ex and his new girlfriend being all loved up and I wanted that, I wanted him, and then I met you. You brought out the fun, the risk-taker side of me and I liked it, I like it"

"You wanna know something?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"I kinda like you too" he informed me

Smiling widely at him, I kissed him softly, a cough from Irene interrupting us as she brought us over our food…


	7. Chapter 7

"Maddy!" Casey's voice proclaimed as Josh and I sat on the beach that afternoon

"Casey" I squealed, hugging him tightly as he reached me "you're home! It's so good to see you"

"Can I talk to you please? In private?" he questioned

Glancing at Josh I swallowed, clicking as to what the conversation was going to be about. Nodding my head, I followed Casey…

"What did I say when you came to see me?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Stay away from Josh; I know" I informed him "but…"

"Then why aren't you?" he asked, cutting me off "he's bad news, Maddy"

"No he's not. You wouldn't think that if you just took the time to get to know him" I sighed

"I don't want to get to know him, not after what he and his brother did to me" he replied

"They didn't do it" I informed him

"Pardon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I got the wrong end of the stick. It wasn't them" I explained

"How do you know for sure?" he questioned

"I just do, okay?" I inquired "it wasn't them. Josh is a good guy and I don't care what you say, I'm gonna carry on hanging out with him"

"Well that's your lookout, not mine" he sighed "I'll see you around, yeah?"

Nodding my head in agreement, I made my way back over to Josh…

"I don't wanna cause trouble between you and your friends" he admitted after a few minutes silence

"You're not. It's just Casey overreacting. He's very protective of me" I replied

"Maddy" he sighed

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You and I both know it was way more than that" he replied "I should probably go"

"Josh, don't" I begged, standing up as he did too "Casey was just venting. He's gone now, you don't have to"

"I'll see you later" he informed me, kissing my cheek softly

JOSH'S POV:

After saying my goodbyes to Maddy I made my way up the beach and through the surf club, hesitating as I stopped at the stairs to Angelo's…

"Sorry, we're closed" Brax informed me

"Can I talk to you a sec?" I questioned "it's about Casey and Maddy's crash"

"You better come in" he replied, motioning to the seat opposite him "what do you know?"

"It was my brother, Andy, who was driving" I informed him

"Say that again" he stated, sitting forward, resting his arms on the table

"It was my brother, Andy. He was driving that night, and now he's blackmailing me to keep quiet about the whole thing" I admitted

"And where's your brother now?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know" I informed him "I really don't. He's been in hiding since the accident; no-one knows where he is"

"And why didn't you tell me sooner?" he questioned

"You've got brothers, you know the code" I explained

Nodding his head in understanding, he ran a hand over his face… "Well thanks for being honest with me, and if you find out any information on where your brother is, you come to me, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Can I go now?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Standing up, I left the restaurant…

MADDY'S POV:

"I had an interesting visit from your boyfriend earlier" Brax informed me as I waited for our takeaway pizzas

"Yeah?" I questioned

"Yeah" he replied "he told me that his brother was responsible for the crash and is blackmailing him into staying quiet. Wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

I shook my head, signalling no, swallowing a lump in my throat…

"Do you want a piece of advice?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Don't try and keep things from me, because I always find out" he informed me "we clear?"

I nodded my head again, signalling yes…

"Good. Here's your order" he replied, handing me the pizza boxes

"Thanks" I stated before hurrying out of the restaurant

"Maddy, you've hardly touched any of your food, sweetheart" Roo proclaimed worriedly

"I'm just not hungry" I informed her

"Oh, darling" she sighed, running her hand through my hair "how about you go and get an early night?"

"You know what, I think I might" I admitted "see you in the morning"

"Night, sweetheart" she replied

After getting washed and into my pyjamas, I climbed into bed and took my phone from my bedside table…

"_Thanks for letting me know you'd told Brax everything. Why, Josh? It was being dealt with. I'll see you tomorrow; I think we need to talk!"_

Putting my phone on silent and locking my keypad, I set it back on my bedside table and switched off my light, settling down to sleep…

JOSH'S POV:

I was laid on my bed, sleep still evading me like it had since the night of the crash even though I'd confessed everything when my phone vibrated, signalling I had a text message. Picking it up, I unlocked my keypad and saw Maddy's contact picture on-screen. Pursing my lips together nervously, I opened the message…

"_Thanks for letting me know you'd told Brax everything. Why, Josh? It was being dealt with. I'll see you tomorrow; I think we need to talk!"_

Sighing heavily, I locked my keypad and threw my phone across the room. Maybe trying to do the right thing was just going to land me in another heap of trouble…


	8. Chapter 8

MADDY'S POV:

I was sat at the counter of the diner the next morning, waiting for my coffee when I saw Josh walk in. Thanking Irene who had just handed me my takeout cup, I walked straight past him and made my way out of the diner, not in any mood to talk…

"That was mature" he sighed as he leant on the fence overlooking the beach next to me

"Can you blame me?" I questioned

"Not really" he admitted "do I get a chance to explain?"

I swallowed and turned to face him… "Last night all I did was toss and turn because I couldn't get the fact that you'd told him out of my mind, and the only reason I can think of was that you were trying to protect me from getting hurt, which is silly because you don't need to do that. I'm a big girl, I don't need looking after"

"I don't want you to lose your friends because of me" he informed me "don't you think I've already done enough damage to your life without losing you friends too?"

"So it was about me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah" he replied "but it was about me too. Brax would've found out soon enough and he'd have come looking for me, and that could've put you in even more danger. I've screwed things up enough already, Maddy; I don't wanna keep doing it"

I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair… "I just wish you'd have said something to me so I could've been prepared"

"I'm sorry, I am" he admitted "but I knew you'd try and stop me. I needed to tell him"

"And do you feel better for it now?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I feel as though I can move on with my life without that hanging over my shoulders"

I smiled at him warmly and kissed him softly… "Shall we go back to mine?"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, I entwined his hand with mine…

"What's he doing here?" Roo questioned a little while later as she arrived back from shopping

"That's rude" I proclaimed, shocked "sorry, Josh"

"Don't apologise to him when he almost tried to kill you" she replied

I looked at her and sighed heavily… "I take it you've spoken to Brax?"

"Damn right I have. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" she questioned

"Because I knew you'd react like this" I admitted

"Of course I'm going to, Maddy. You're in my care and you're dating a guy who ran you and Casey off the road" she sighed

"It wasn't Josh who was driving" I informed her "it was his brother. He's been to the police and told them what he knows, that's all he can do"

"I'd like you to leave, Josh" Roo admitted

As I was about to protest, Josh spoke… "Don't, Maddy. It's okay"

"No it's not" I sighed "Roo, please"

"Maddy" he begged, entwining his hand with mine

Glaring at her, I turned to face him again, smiling weakly as he pressed his lips to mine before leaving…

"You liked him, didn't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"That's not the point" she replied

"Yes it is" I informed her "you liked him and he's not a bad person. He's just misguided because of his brother's influence. When Andy's found, he's going to blame the crash on Josh, say it was Josh who made him come after us and he's petrified, Roo"

"He should've thought about that before he got into the car with him then" she stated

"Since when did you become such a cow?" I inquired

"Excuse me?" she proclaimed, turning to face me

"You know, I thought you had a heart" I informed her

Hurrying from the room, I made my way upstairs and into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me. Taking my phone from my pocket, I dialled Josh's number, biting down on the skin of my thumb nervously as I waited for him to answer…

"Should you be calling me?" he asked as he picked up the phone

"Where are you?" I questioned

"The surf club, I'm trying to figure out my next move" he admitted

"What do you mean?" I inquired

"I can't stay around here now, can I?" he questioned

"Were you gonna say goodbye to me?" I asked

"I thought I'd save you the time" he sighed

"The time? What does that even mean?" I inquired

"You've wasted enough of your time on me, Maddy" he informed me "I don't want you to waste anymore"

"Just stay where you are and don't move. I'm coming to see you" I replied, hanging up the phone

Making my way downstairs, I pulled my shoes onto my feet, ignoring both Spencer and Roo…

"Where're you going?" Roo asked as I went to make my way out of the back door

"None of your business" I informed her

"Maddy" Spencer proclaimed

"It's okay, Spencer" Roo assured him "if you're going to see Josh, think again"

"What're you gonna do to stop me?" I inquired. Not waiting for a reply, I walked out of the door…

"Maddy" Spencer's voice called as I made my way through the caravan park

"What?" I asked, turning to face him

"This Josh, he's bad news" he sighed

"Not you too" I proclaimed, running my hands over my face

"He tried to kill you" he replied "how can you want to spend time with him?"

"Because it wasn't him" I informed him "it was his brother driving. He ran us off the road, not Josh"

"But he was in the car. He could've done something to stop him, surely?" he suggested

"I don't care about the ins and outs" I admitted "all I do care about is that Josh makes me the happiest I've been since you and me were together and I'm not giving that up"

JOSH'S POV:

"Did you and Roo have another argument?" I asked Maddy as she walked over to me

"Not exactly" she informed me "it was me and my ex, Spencer"

"What did he say?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Pretty much the same as Roo" she replied "you're not worth my time or energy, you could've done something to stop Andy, I shouldn't be dating you, blah, blah, blah. I just wish they'd give you a break and get to know you like I have"

I smiled at her and took her hand in mine, pulling her down to sit on the sand next to me. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I began to stroke my fingertips up and down her bare arm…

"Can I say something?" she questioned, breaking the silence between us

Raising her head from my shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"I think I'm falling in love with you" she informed me after a couple of moment's silence

I smiled warmly at her and kissed her softly, stroking my thumb across her cheek… "I know I'm falling in love with you"

MADDY'S POV:

"_I know I'm falling in love with you…"_

Capturing his lips in mine, I moaned softly as Josh's tongue slid into my mouth, beginning to battle with mine. Winding my arms around his neck, I ran my hands through the hair at the nape of his neck. Pulling away a couple of minutes later, both of us breathless, he rested his forehead against mine…

"Do you think we can go back to your caravan?" I asked, biting down on my bottom lip nervously

"Do you want to?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I bit down on my bottom lip again, nodding my head, signalling yes. Smiling at me warmly, he stood up, holding his hand out to me which I took…

JOSH'S POV:

I knew this was Maddy's first time and as we arrived back at the caravan and I shut the door behind us, I could tell she was nervous. Sitting down on the bed next to her, I tucked some of her hair behind her ear and pressed my lips to her shoulder…

"Let's go slow, yeah?" I suggested

"Is that okay with you?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

MADDY'S POV:

I let my eyes shut of their own accord as Josh's lips worked their way from my shoulder to my neck. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulled me closer to him and felt myself being moved back against the sheets beneath us. Opening my eyes as Josh's lips stopped their ministrations, I saw him hovering over me…

"Why did you stop?" I asked, running my hands up his arms, winding them around his neck

"Just making sure you're okay" he informed me

Nodding my head, signalling yes, his lips captured mine again. As the minutes passed, I felt my clothes being discarded. As apprehension and nervousness built inside me, my body began to tense, relaxing slightly as Josh's lips started to caress various bits of my skin…

"So, so beautiful" he breathed as he reached my chest, looking up at me for reassurance. Nodding my head, he kissed me softly, reaching behind me to unhook my bra. Discarding it to the floor along with our clothes (when had he removed his?) he looked up at me again…

"I'll let you know if I'm not okay" I informed him, running a hand through his hair

Pressing his lips against mine again, his mouth pulled from mine and he started his slow, torturous journey again, my back arching off the bed as he took a breast into his mouth, his mouth lavishing attention on it before changing to it's partner…

I kept my eyes shut, enjoying everything that Josh was doing to me, my senses only being heightened by the fact that I could only feel and not see what he was doing. Helping him remove my panties, I realised I was naked in front of him. My fears washed away abruptly as my hands fisted the bedsheets as he ran a finger up the length of my opening, pushing it inside of me, beginning to slowly work it in and out. All too soon, I could feel my peak approaching and my back arched off the bed as I came, breathy moans of his name slipping from my lips…

"We don't have to do anything else if you don't want to" Josh informed me as I settled

"I want to" I replied, turning to face him as he lay next to me

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, pressing my lips against his softly… "Yeah"

Smiling at me warmly, he moved us both so my back was pressed against the bedsheets again. Pulling his lips from mine, I glanced to my side where he was rooting through his bag…

"What's the matter?" I asked

"We can't do this. I don't have any protection" he admitted

"We're fine, I'm on the pill" I informed him

Kissing me gently, he moved from me again and I watched as he removed his boxers. Smiling at him as he climbed back onto the bed, he entwined his hands with mine, resting them on the pillow my head was laid on as he hovered above me…

"Okay?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Hissing quietly as he pushed himself into me inch-by-inch, I sighed as he slid deeper into me as I shifted my hips to accommodate him. Keeping my hands locked with his, I lifted my legs around his waist, feeling my peak begin to rise again as he began to move…

**So Maddy and Josh have sealed the deal so to speak. What next?**


	9. Chapter 9

JOSH'S POV:

The next morning I awoke before Maddy. Turning to face her, I continued to watch her sleep and couldn't stop myself from smiling. She was beautiful. How I'd managed to get so lucky I'd never know…

MADDY'S POV:

The next morning I awoke and opened my sleep-filled eyes, glancing up at Josh who was staring down at me, watching me, a smile on his face…

"What're you smiling at, creep?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I stretched and sat up

"Creep? That hurts, Maddy" he chuckled, kissing me softly

"I'm sorry" I replied, smirking at him "so, last night was fun"

"Just fun?" he asked

"What do you want me to say? It was mind-blowing?" I questioned

Rolling his eyes at me, he kissed me again… "Yeah, it was fun"

"It was everything I wanted from my first time" I admitted "was I okay?"

"You don't need to doubt yourself" he informed me, running his thumb across my cheek

I smiled at him and climbed out of the bed, beginning to get re-dressed…

"What're you doing?" he inquired

"I should go and face the wrath of Roo for staying out all night" I informed him

"But what about breakfast?" he questioned

"Are you cooking?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I thought we could go to the diner?" he suggested

"Get dressed then" I replied, smiling at him as I pulled my top on

Half-an-hour later Josh and I made our way back to the caravan, seeing Roo looking through the windows of his…

"Looking for me?" I questioned as we reached her

"Oh thank God you're okay" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"Why are you acting as though you care now? You didn't last night" I inquired

"Of course I care, Maddy" she sighed "I just want you to be safe"

"Well I am as you can see. I stayed with Josh last night" I informed her

"Oh, right. Well are you gonna come home with me now? I think we should talk" she suggested

"I'll see you later, yeah?" I asked Josh, turning to face him

He nodded his head, signalling yes, kissing me softly. Turning back to Roo, I followed her back to the house…

"Have you eaten?" she inquired

"Yeah, Josh and I went to the diner for breakfast" I informed her

"Okay" she replied "so what happened then?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Between you and Josh?" she asked

"If you're asking did we have sex then yes we did" I informed her

"Maddy" she sighed, running a hand over her face

"What?" I inquired "I wanted to wait until I was in a committed, loving relationship and I did. Josh and I, we told each other how we felt last night, and then he took my virginity like I wanted him to"

"And how do you feel about him?" she questioned

"Do I really need to tell you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head, signalling no… "And how does he feel about you?"

"He's falling in love with me" I informed her

"And there's nothing I can say or do that's gonna change how you feel?" she inquired

I shook my head, signalling no… "I just want you to be happy for me, Roo"

"When I realised you weren't coming home last night I got to thinking about everything" she admitted "and I took everything you said about him not being a bad person into consideration"

"And?" I questioned

"I think I may have judged him too quickly" she informed me

"You have" I replied "everything he's done, he's done to keep me safe, he's done to protect me"

She nodded her head in agreement… "I'm sorry, darling"

"I'm sorry too" I informed her "would it be okay if I went and saw Josh again?"

"I'd prefer it if you did some schoolwork" she admitted "this year's important"

"Half-an-hour, an hour tops. Please, Roo" I begged "I just wanna let him know you're okay with things now"

"Okay" she replied "one hour, but then I want you home"

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I hugged her and made my way out of the house and back to the caravan park…

"Missing me already?" he inquired

I made my way over to the bed where he was sat and nodded my head, signalling yes. Placing my legs either side of his body so I was straddling him, I cupped his cheeks with my hands and kissed him softly… "Roo and I talked…"

"Yeah? And?" he questioned

"She finally realises she jumped to the wrong conclusion about you" I informed him

"So her ban on you seeing me is over now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I wasn't paying attention to it in the first place, was I? If I had, last night wouldn't have happened" I replied, smiling at him

"Very true" he chuckled, kissing me softly "so do I get to spend my day with you or not?"

"Unfortunately not" I admitted "Roo wants me to go home and do some schoolwork. How about pizza at Angelo's tonight, on me?"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, I kissed him softly…

Making my way back to the house a little while later, I walked into the living room to John on the phone and Marilyn comforting Roo…

"What's wrong?" I questioned, making my way over to them

"Harvey and Winston are missing" Marilyn informed me "their boat hit a cyclone apparently"

"Oh God, Roo" I proclaimed, sitting down on her other side, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, entwining her free hand with mine "he'll be okay, I'm sure of it"

"I hope you're right, darling" she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder "because I don't know what I'd do without him"

I tightened my grip on her shoulder as she began to sob again, loosening her hand in mine and wrapping my other arm around her, letting her continue to cry. What were we going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

"Looking good, Barrett" I proclaimed as Josh walked up the beach to me that morning

"What did you just call him?" Brax's voice questioned, startling me

"Barrett, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Everything okay here?" Josh inquired as he reached us

"Your Dad was Johnny Barrett, right?" Brax questioned

"Yeah, and he was a pig" Josh replied "why do you care?"

"Our Dad's worked together on a job. Mine ended up in prison, yours was freed" he explained

"And what's that gotta do with me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at Brax as he wrapped his arm around my waist

"Nothing, I'll see you around" he replied

"That was weird" I admitted, turning to face Josh, winding my arms around his neck

"Yeah, it was" he stated, watching after Brax as he walked away

"Hello, I'm here" I informed him, clicking my fingers in front of his face

"Sorry" he replied, kissing me softly "what did you wanna see me for? You sounded upset on the phone, has something happened?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "You know, Harvey, yeah?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "What about him?"

"He went on a round the world trip with his friend and the coastguards have lost contact with their boat" I informed him "Roo's just about holding it together and I'm trying to be there for her but I'm really struggling. What if he's dead?"

"Hey, come here" he sighed, wrapping his arms around me as he pulled me into him

A few minutes later as I pulled away and began to compose myself…

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he questioned, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe my tears away

"Just you being here is enough" I admitted "thank you"

He smiled at me warmly… "What about at the caravan park? Help Roo out a bit?"

"I'm not too sure" I informed him "we can see though. I'm sure she'd be grateful"

"Let's go then" he replied, entwining his hand with mine, making our way back to the house

"Hi, you two" Roo greeted us as we walked into the house fifteen minutes later

"Hi" I mirrored "Josh knows about Harvey, and he wants to know if there's anything he can do around the caravan park to help you out"

"That's lovely of you, Josh, thank you" she replied, smiling at him warmly "not today there isn't but there may be some repair jobs to do tomorrow. How about it?"

"Anything I can do to help" he informed her "and for what it's worth, I hope Harvey is found safe and well"

"Yeah, so do I" she admitted "are you staying for dinner? Marilyn's cooking pasta"

Glancing at Josh, he nodded his head, signalling yes… "That'd be great thanks, Roo. We'll be upstairs if you need us"

JOSH'S POV:

Maddy and I were laid on her bed when my phone started to ring. Keeping my arm wrapped around her shoulder, I pulled it from my pocket, sighing and placing it onto her bedside table as I saw it was Andy's caller ID…

"You okay?" she asked, turning her body into me

"Yeah" I informed her, kissing her softly "it's Andy and he'll wanna rant at me about something. I don't have time for it"

She smiled at me warmly and rested her head on my chest again, her fingers playing with the material of my t-shirt…

**Does Andy want something in particular or is Josh right about him just wanting to rant? And will Harvey be found safe and well?**


	11. Chapter 11

JOSH'S POV:

I left Maddy's later that afternoon, my phone continuing to ring as I made my way through the caravan park to mine. Sighing with relief as it finally stopped, I stopped in my tracks as I saw Josh sitting on the steps outside my door…

"Long time, no see, little bro" he chuckled "been avoiding me, have we?"

"Can you blame me?" I asked "what do you want, Andy?"

"Have you not heard the news?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Obviously not" I replied "I've been busy"

"Yeah, with your little girlfriend so I hear" he informed me "how's that going?"

"Good thanks. Are you going to get to the point about why you're here or not?" I asked

"Braxton's been arrested" he admitted

"Braxton? As in Brax?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"What for?" I questioned

"Killing our Dad" he informed me

"What?" I asked

"He handed himself in and is gonna be sentenced tomorrow" he explained "and we're gonna be at that court house when it happens because whatever sentence they give him, it's not enough"

"Why am I gonna be there? I barely remember the guy" I sighed

"He was your Dad. Do you not want justice?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Not the sort of justice you're thinking about" I admitted "what're you planning, Andy?"

"When Braxton walks out of that court house, I'm gonna kill him" he informed me

"You can't" I proclaimed, shocked "you're on probation. If you get caught, you'll end up in jail"

"It'll be worth it" he replied "so are you in, or are you out?"

"I'm in" I informed him, swallowing a lump in my throat nervously

"Good lad" he stated "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 10am"

Nodding my head in understanding, I watched as he walked away from the caravan park…

MADDY'S POV:

"Hi, it's me, again. I don't know whether you've slept in or what but did you forget we had breakfast plans this morning? Call me when you get this. Bye"

Hanging up the phone, I threw it down onto the diner table, placing my head into my hands…

"Maddy, love, do you want another coffee?" Irene's voice inquired

Raising my head to look at her, I nodded, signalling yes… "Thanks, Irene"

"You're welcome" she replied, taking my cup away from me, making her way back behind the counter

I continued to stare into space, being snapped out of my trance as my phone vibrated, signalling I had a message…

"_Sorry to let you down but something's come up. I'll see you later and will explain everything then. I love you x"_

"_Okay, I forgive you. Call me when you can. I love you too x"_

JOSH'S POV:

Smiling as I read Maddy's text as I awaited Josh's arrival, I sighed heavily, guilt washing over me at lying to her. Shoving my phone into my pocket as I heard Andy's car pull up, I sighed as I saw Mum sat in the passenger seat…

"Where you going?" Andy questioned, making his way over to me as I began to walk away

"You never told me Mum would be here" I admitted "she hates me, remember?"

"She wants justice too" he explained "now get in the car"

Everything after we arrived at the court house was a whirlwind. I remember Mum saying she was going to watch the verdict and disappearing into the courthouse and Andy looking for the gun in the glove compartment, finding it had disappeared, he and I hurrying up to the courthouse, both of us seeing Mum with the gun in her hand, pulling the trigger, missing Brax, it hitting me, everything going black, my last thought being Maddy as I collapsed to the floor…

**Following the show story as you can probably tell. Is Josh gonna pull through, and how's Maddy gonna react when she finds out?**


	12. Chapter 12

MADDY'S POV:

"Summer Bay Caravan Park?" I spoke as I answered the phone

"Maddy, it's Heath" he informed me "I don't want you to panic but Josh is in hospital. He's been shot"

"He's what? Is he okay?" I questioned

"They've taken him for surgery" he replied "and we've been told that we'll know more when he's out. Are you gonna come down?"

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Heath, how come you were with him?" I asked

"I'll explain when you get here" he informed me

We both hung up the phone and I leant against the desk as the shock of what I'd just been told sunk in…

"Maddy, what's the matter, darling?" Roo questioned

"Can you take me to the hospital please?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Of course, but why? Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine. It's Josh, he's been shot" I admitted "and before you say anything, I don't know what's going on. Can we go?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, me grabbing my phone from the dining room table, both of us leaving the house…

JOSH'S POV:

I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with white. Glancing to my side, I saw Maddy sat in the chair asleep. Smiling at her sleeping frame, I reached out and ran my fingers gently down her cheek. Glancing to my other side, I looked out of the window, darkness pouring in. Wincing as I tried to sit up, I flopped my head back into the pillow, I was in agony…

"Maddy?" I whispered, hoping she'd hear me

"You're awake" she sighed with relief, smiling warmly at me as she came round

"Yeah" I informed her "do you think you could get a doctor? I need some painkillers"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, placing the blanket she'd been wrapped in on the chair as she stood up. As she was about to walk away, I grabbed her wrist, turning her to face me again…

"I thought you wanted me to go and get someone?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I do but don't I get a kiss first?" I asked

Chuckling lightly, she pressed her lips to mine softly… "How was that?"

"Okay. Could be better" I informed her, smirking

"I'll go and get someone" she informed me, kissing me once more before leaving the room

MADDY'S POV:

After tracking down a doctor for Josh, I was asked to wait outside as he was examined. Making my way over to Roo who was asleep in one of the chairs outside of the room, visiting only one at a time, I gently shook her awake…

"You should be getting home" I admitted, resting my head on my hand

"So should you" she replied, stretching as she came round

"I'm gonna stay" I informed her "but I'll call you in the morning to let you know how things are, I promise"

"How is he?" she questioned

"Awake and groggy" I replied "the doctor's in with him now"

"He's very lucky to have you" she informed me "I'll go and bring you a spare set of clothes in the morning"

"Thank you" I stated, both of us standing up, her hugging me tightly

"Just be careful, okay?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes. After Roo had gone, I sat back down in the seats we'd been sat in, waiting for the doctor to come out of Josh's room. After ten minutes he did, informing me that I could go back in…

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" Josh questioned as I walked back inside

"Trying to get rid of me, Barrett?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, I just. It's nice to have you here" he admitted, smiling at me warmly

"I care about you if you hadn't guessed" I informed him "so you better get used to me being here"

"What does Roo say to that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"She's okay with it. She's gone home now but she's bringing me some clothes in the morning" I replied, sitting back down in the chair by his bed

Nodding his head in understanding, he continued to watch me as I tried and failed to get comfy on the chair… "That doesn't look very comfy"

"It's not" I admitted "but I'll be okay"

"How about you join me up here?" he suggested

"Am I allowed?" I inquired

"We're not breaking any laws, are we?" he questioned

I shook my head, signalling no, standing up as he eased himself over to the other side of the bed. Kicking my shoes off, I climbed onto the bed, moving closer to him, resting my head on his chest…

"Better?" he asked after a few minutes of silence

"Much" I informed him, looking up at him, stroking my hand across his face "get some sleep"

Nodding his head, I smiled weakly as his eyes began to drop shut again. Watching him for a few minutes more, I snuggled into his chest again, letting myself succumb to sleep too…

**So Josh is gonna be okay… Now what?**


	13. Chapter 13

MADDY'S POV:

I was awoken the next morning by Roo whispering my name. Blinking numerous times as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight streaming through the partially open binds, I turned my head to the side, seeing her smiling at me…

"Morning, darling" she greeted me "how did you sleep?"

"Morning. Better than I would've if I'd have been in that chair all night" I admitted

"Good" she replied "I've brought you some clothes, and brought you and Josh breakfast"

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that" I informed her

"It's the least I could do. How is he?" she questioned, motioning to a sleeping Josh

"He woke up in the night a couple of times" I replied "but finally settled once they'd given him a strong sedative for the pain"

"What time was that? You look exhausted, darling" she admitted

"2am I think, I'm not too sure" I stated "I'll be fine. I'm more worried about Josh than me"

She smiled at me warmly in reply… "Okay, well I'm gonna head off and find a repair man for the repairs at the park. Call me when you want me to come and pick you up"

"I'll get the bus" I informed her "I don't want you traipsing back out here for no reason"

"Okay. Well let me know when you're on your way" she replied "see you later, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thank you for this, and thanks for breakfast"

"You're welcome, darling. Give my love to Josh" she stated

JOSH'S POV:

The pain as I woke up wasn't as bad as I'd expected it to be, but that could've been something to do with the fact that I was woke up by Maddy pressing kisses to my jaw and neck…

"Morning, handsome" she breathed against my skin as my eyes opened

"Morning" I mirrored "what you got there?"

"Breakfast" she informed me

"You've been to the Bay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I rubbed my sleep-addled eyes

"No, Roo made an early-morning visit" she replied "she sends her love"

I smiled warmly at her as she helped me ease myself up into a sitting position… "What have we got for breakfast then?"

"Croissants, juice, fruit, all sorts" she informed me "what do you fancy?"

"Apart from you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Apart from me" she chuckled, rolling her eyes at me

"A croissant and a juice please" I replied

Handing me my breakfast, we both began to tuck in… "I should probably go soon"

I nodded my head in agreement… "Yeah. I don't want you flunking your exams because of me"

"I'm not gonna flunk my exams" she assured me, smiling at me warmly "I'm a woman and I can multitask"

"You better" I replied "I don't want you failing because of me"

"I'm not gonna fail" she stated "stop worrying and getting yourself worked up"

MADDY'S POV:

Half-an-hour later, Josh and I had finished breakfast and I was clearing away the rubbish when Dr. Cooper walked in… "Have you been here all night, Maddy?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "That's okay, right?"

"Just this once" he replied "how're you feeling this morning, Josh?"

"Sore" he admitted "but better than yesterday"

"That's good then. What pain relief did you have during the night?" he asked

"A couple of lots and then a strong sedative about 2am" he informed him

Nodding his head, he continued to jot down some notes… "I think a few more days of rest and we'll get you started on physio to repair your lung"

"When will I be able to get out of here?" he questioned

"Not for a while yet, I'm afraid" he replied "you may be stable, Josh, but your condition needs to be closely monitored every single day"

"Thanks, Dr. Cooper" I stated, smiling at him warmly as he shut Josh's chart and left the room

"I'm gonna be stuck in here for ages" he proclaimed, sighing heavily

"Hey, you'll be out of here before you know it" I assured him "just be positive, yeah?"

"How can I be when I don't get to see you all the time?" he questioned

"I'll come and see you every day" I informed him "before school and after, sometimes even during my lunch breaks if I can. How about it?"

"It'll do" he replied, smiling at me warmly

"It was meant to" I admitted "now, is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

He shook his head, signalling no. Smiling at him, I began to collect my things together… "Call me if you want anything, okay?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes...

Smiling at him again, I kissed him softly and stroked his cheek… "Do as the doctors say, okay? They know best"

"Yes, boss" he replied, smirking at me as I pulled away from him

"I'll see you later" I informed him, kissing him once again


	14. Chapter 14

"Maddy, you're back" Dr. Cooper proclaimed, smiling at me warmly

"Yeah, I told Josh I'd come and see him every day as much as I could" I informed him

"Well he'll be glad to see you, I know that much" he admitted

"Why? What's happened?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"He's been in a lot of pain and when we ran some tests we found out he'd developed an infection, pushing back the start of physio" he explained "he's barely been able to raise a smile all day, so seeing you will be sure to cheer him up"

"How bad's the infection?" I asked

"Not as bad as it could be" he replied

Nodding my head in understanding, I said my goodbyes to him and made my way to Josh's room…

"Hey" he greeted me as I stood in the doorway watching him

"Hey" I mirrored, moving over to his bed "Dr. Cooper tells me you've not had a very good day"

He shook his head, signalling no… "It's just got better though"

"Smooth talker" I chuckled, leaning down to kiss him softly "how're you feeling?"

"Better now the antibiotics are kicking in" he informed me

"You look better than you did this morning" I admitted, stroking the hair back from his face

I left the hospital when visiting time had finished. Arriving back at the house, I flopped down onto the sofa…

"Hi, darling" Roo greeted me as she walked through the back door

"Hi" I mirrored

"How's Josh?" she questioned, resting her arms on the sofa

"He's developed an infection which has pushed back his physio" I informed her "but all-in-all, he's doing well"

"Good, I'm pleased" she replied, squeezing my shoulder as she stood up "could you do me a favour?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Can you make a start on dinner whilst I have a quick shower?" she inquired

"What were you planning on making?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I stood up

"Something simple, lasagne or something" she informed me

"Okay. I'll make a start" I replied, smiling at her warmly as I made my way into the kitchen

The next morning…

"Roo, what's the matter?" I questioned worriedly as I made my way into the kitchen and living area, all ready to leave to see Josh en-route to school

"I got a phone call in the middle of the night. They've found Winston" she informed me

"And Harvey?" I asked, biting down on my bottom lip nervously

"No sign" she admitted, a sob escaping her lips

I hurried over to her and hugged her tightly… "His love for you will keep him going"

A few minutes later… "I'm sorry for being so weak, darling"

"You've got nothing to apologise for" I informed her

She squeezed my hand and smiled at me warmly… "Why're you up so early?"

"I'm going to see Josh" I replied, reciprocating her smile "I promised him I would every morning"

"If I haven't said it before, that boy's lucky to have you" she admitted

"Thanks! Are you going to be okay if I go?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"See you later" I replied, hugging her tightly "call me if you need anything"

JOSH'S POV:

I awoke that morning to find Maddy sitting by my bed, a smile lighting up her face as she saw I was awake…

"Morning" she greeted me

"Morning. Why didn't you wake me up when you got here?" I questioned

"I needed some time to think about things" she admitted

"What sort of things?" I asked, entwining my hand with hers

"They've found Winston, but there's no sign of Harvey" she informed me

"I'm sorry" I replied, running my thumb across her knuckle "they'll find him though"

"That's what I said to Roo" she admitted "his love for her would get him through"

"I know if I were in his position my love for you would get me through" I informed her

She stood up and kissed my lips softly… "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"You'd get through it, you're strong" I replied, smiling at her warmly

**So Winston's been found but there's no sign of Harvey. Does Roo really have to face a future without her husband? And how will Maddy cope if she loses another parent figure?**


	15. Chapter 15

MADDY'S POV:

Three weeks later and Josh was finally discharged from hospital. Making my way into his hospital room with Roo, I saw him sat on his bed, his bag at his side…

"You didn't have to come and pick me up, Roo" Josh admitted as he eased himself off the bed

"I don't want you on public transport, not when you're not 100%" she informed him "and you're not going back to the caravan either"

"So where am I gonna go then?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he glanced between her and me

"You're coming to stay at the house" I informed him, smiling at him warmly "Dr. Cooper's said you need rest, plenty of food and plenty of fluid, and that's what you're gonna get"

"Are you sure it won't be a problem?" he asked

"No problem at all" she assured him "give me your bag and I'll meet you both at the car"

Leaving Josh's room, bag in hand; he and I followed her, my hand entwined with his as we made our way to the reception desk so he could sign his discharge papers…

"Why is Roo being so nice all of a sudden?" he inquired

"She's always nice" I informed him, hitting him gently "but she needs something to concentrate on to stop her constantly thinking of Harvey"

"Is there still no news?" he asked

I shook my head, signalling no… "Winston's on his way back here. Roo's hoping he'll be able to shed some light on the situation but it's not looking good"

"It'll all be okay" he assured me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him

I wound both my arms around his waist and hugged myself to his body, watching him intently as he signed his discharge papers and was given his medication…

"Right, we're gonna set you up on the sofa for now" Roo explained as we made our way into the house "and at night you'll be in Maddy's room with her. But no funny business, okay?"

"This is your house, I'm not going to disrespect your rules" Josh informed her

"That's appreciated, Josh, thank you" she replied "now what can I get you to drink? We've got tea, coffee, juice…"

"A tea would be nice, thank you. The hospital tea is horrible" he admitted

"Okay. And usual for you, Maddy?" she questioned as I helped Josh to the sofa

"Please" I informed her, smiling at her warmly

JOSH'S POV:

"Comfy there, Barrett?" Maddy asked as she made her way into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her

"Yeah, very" I informed her "can you not cover up?"

"It's like 20 degrees outside" she proclaimed "I'm not gonna sweat during the night just because you can't control yourself"

"Tease" I sighed, kissing her softly as she climbed into bed

"It's nice having you here" she admitted as she rested her head against my chest

"It's nice to be in a comfy bed. Hospital beds are cold and hard" I replied

"How long are you gonna go on moaning about the hospital for?" she questioned

"I spent nearly a month in there. I think I'm allowed" I informed her

"Yeah, but it's getting boring now" she chuckled "and there's much more interesting things we could be doing"

"Yeah, such as?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"This" she replied, pressing her lips against mine, her tongue sliding into my mouth

"Maddy, no" I sighed

"What?" she asked

"Remember what Roo said? No funny business. I don't wanna disrespect her" I admitted

"She knows we're in a sexual relationship, Josh" she informed me "and she's not exactly gonna kick you out on the streets if we do have sex, is she?"

"She could" I replied

"Now you're being silly" she sighed "come on, I've missed you and you've missed me"

"That's true" I admitted "but I don't think we should"

MADDY'S POV:

Sighing heavily, I looked up at Josh, keeping my eyes locked with his as I moved to straddle him, his hands immediately finding my waist, slipping under the vest I was wearing…

"Do you have to?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Need to show you what you've been missing"

"Maddy" he sighed as I began to press kisses to the skin of his neck, gently sucking at the skin

I smiled against his skin as I continued my journey downwards, running my hands up and under his t-shirt, my smile widening as I felt his stomach muscles ripple underneath my touch. Looking up at him, I saw his eyes were closed. Continuing to push the t-shirt up his body, I pulled it up and over his head, dropping it to the floor, his eyes opening as I did so. Smiling at him, I lifted my hips and pulled my pyjama shorts from my body, discarding them to the floor too. I moaned softly as I ground my crotch against his, his grip on my waist tightening…

"Have I convinced you enough yet?" I breathed against his lips

He nodded his head, signalling yes, flipping us over unexpectedly. I laughed loudly and covered my hand with my mouth, his eyes shining with amusement. Removing my hand from my mouth, he pressed his lips against mine passionately, trailing his hand down to my panty-clad mound, my moans as he began to rub me through the material being swallowed by his mouth on mine…

JOSH'S POV:

"I think we should both sleep well tonight" Maddy chuckled as we lay together, regaining our breaths

"You think?" I questioned, smirking at her as she turned her head to me

Kissing my lips softly, she snuggled herself into my embrace. Looking down at her, I noticed her eyes begin to droop with tiredness. Winding an arm gently around her shoulder, I began to run my fingers through her hair, soon falling asleep myself…

**So they broke the rules, who wasn't expecting that?**


	16. Chapter 16

"What're you gonna do about school?" I asked Josh the next morning at breakfast

"Random! Where did that come from?" he questioned

"Just answer the question" I replied

"I don't know" he admitted "do I really need an education?"

"Of course you do" I proclaimed, shocked "what about college?"

"I've never really seen college in my future" he informed me

"Well, what do you see in your future then?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I always thought I'd finish school and get a job" he explained "now I don't know"

"What do you wanna do?" I questioned

"I want an education, and that scares me" he admitted

"Why?" I asked

"What if Andy gets wind?" he questioned "and what about when the schools merge? Think they're just gonna drop seeing me in a Summer Bay High uniform?"

"So you're coming to Summer Bay High?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I want to; yeah" he informed me "Mangrove River High's in the past. It's the future I'm looking forward to now"

"How about we have a chat to Bianca about getting you enrolled?" Roo suggested

"How long have you been there?" I questioned as she walked into the kitchen

"A few minutes, not long. What do you say, Josh?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"What about helping you out around the caravan park?" he asked

"That can be done at weekends and after-school" she replied "you up for it?"

He glanced at me and I smiled at him warmly, him nodding his head, signalling yes…

"Great, I'll make a call and see if she can come over here" she informed us, disappearing from the room again

JOSH'S POV:

"Since the accident, I've realised my life needs some direction, and being at Summer Bay High will do that for me" I explained to Bianca "I really want the chance to prove myself as something other than another kid from Mangrove River"

"Are you willing to work hard and put in the time and effort to get your grades up?" she asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Anything it takes"

"Then it's my pleasure to say welcome to Summer Bay High" she informed me

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at her warmly "I won't let you down, I promise"

"Good. I'll see you and Maddy after the holidays" she stated, collecting her things together and leaving the house

"Congratulations" Maddy proclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck as she burst into the room

"I thought you were upstairs?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I sat on the stairs" she informed me, kissing my lips softly as she sat herself on my lap "you sure about this?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Too late to back out now"

**So how will Josh's first day as a Summer Bay High student go, especially with the Mangrove River High merger?**


	17. Chapter 17

"Don't you look handsome" I chuckled as I walked into my bedroom after having a shower that morning, seeing Josh in his Summer Bay High uniform

"It's a school uniform, Maddy" he replied, smiling warmly at me as he turned around

"Yeah, well I like you in it" I informed him, kissing him softly "you nervous?"

"Nope" he replied

"That's why you can't fasten your tie then, is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

Smirking at me, he kissed me softly as I took over fastening his tie… "Sorted. Now disappear and have some breakfast whilst I get dressed"

"Yes, boss" he proclaimed, grabbing his schoolbag from the chair and leaving the room

Later on that morning Josh and I left the house hand-in-hand, making our way to school…

"Maddy" I heard Sasha's voice shout as Josh and I made our way up the beach

"Hey" I greeted her as she made her way over to us

"Who's this?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Sasha, Josh, Josh, Sasha" I informed her, Josh holding out his hand for her to shake

"Nice to meet you" she admitted, shaking his hand "how did you two meet?"

"It's a long story" I replied, glancing at Josh "where's Spencer?"

"He's meeting us there" she informed me

Nodding my head in understanding, Sasha joined us on our walk to school…

"Morning, you three" Bianca greeted us as we arrived "ready for the new term?"

"As we'll ever be" Sasha replied "let's just hope these Mangrove River lot aren't trouble"

Bianca glanced at Josh and I, sending us a reassuring smile…

"Did I say something wrong?" she questioned

"Josh used to go to Mangrove River High" I explained

"And you've chosen to be a Summer Bay High student? That's brave of you" she proclaimed

Josh smiled at her weakly and smiled warmly at me as the Mangrove River bus turned up…

"You okay? Or do you wanna go straight inside?" I inquired

"Not gonna hide away" he informed me, bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing it softly

I smiled at him warmly and turned back to face the scene unfolding in front of us…

JOSH'S POV:

"Well, well, well, Josh Barrett" Matt chuckled "turned to the good side, have you?"

"Yep" I informed him, continuing to organise my books for my next two periods

"I wonder how long it'll last, especially when Andy gets wind of it" he replied

"Andy's in prison" I admitted "he caused a car accident so he won't be getting wind of anything"

"Okay, no need to be so touchy" he chuckled "I was only asking"

"You okay, Josh?" Maddy asked, making her way over to us

"Yeah, I'm fine" I informed her "you ready to go?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Aren't you gonna introduce us, Josh?" Matt inquired as we walked away

"Ignore him" I whispered to Maddy as we walked away and to our next lesson hand-in-hand

MADDY'S POV:

"Well hello, Princess" a guy I recognised who'd been talking to Josh earlier greeted me

"Can I help you? Are you lost or something?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, I'm introducing myself to Josh's girl" he informed me "I'm Matt, and you are?"

"She's none of your business" Josh interjected before I had chance to speak "you ready for lunch?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"What is with that guy?" I asked as Josh and I made our way out of school

"He's trouble" he informed me "you'd do well to stay away from him, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes again…

**So, we've been introduced to Matt, (those of you who watch the show Australian pace will know who he is) and for those of you who don't, you won't, not yet anyway. What trouble has he got in store for Josh and Maddy?**


	18. Chapter 18

"So what's the deal with this Matt kid then?" I asked Josh as we waited for our lunch in the diner

"He's just trouble" he replied "so you'd do best to stay away from him, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

Later on that evening I made my way to the beach for a late-night training session with John…

"Maddy, isn't it?" Matt asked as I walked down the sand

"Yeah" I informed him "can I help you with something?"

"Just thought I'd introduce myself to you seeing as though our first meeting got cut short" he admitted

"Well Josh has said I should stay away from you" I replied

"So you do everything Barrett tells you, do you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I saw the way he was with you at lunch, he wouldn't do that for nothing" I explained "if you don't mind"

"Where're you going?" he questioned

"I've got a training session" I informed him

"Training? For what?" he inquired

"I'm training to be a surf instructor" I replied

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked "I love the surf"

Sighing heavily, I glanced over to where John was setting up. Turning back to him, I nodded my head, signalling yes…

JOSH'S POV:

I was sat outside doing some homework when I heard footsteps. Turning to where they were coming from, I saw Maddy, a smile appearing on her face as she saw me…

"Waiting for me by any chance?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "How was training?"

"Good" she informed me, sitting down at the patio table "we had a special guest too"

"Yeah, who?" I inquired

"Matt" she replied

"What did he say to you?" I questioned

"Nothing in particular, just that he loved the surf and wanted to tag along" she explained

"And you said yes?" I asked

"I didn't really have a choice" she admitted

"Yeah you did, Maddy" I sighed, closing my books and gathering my things together "you just need to stay away from him, he's bad news and I don't want you getting involved with him"

"Got involved with you, didn't I?" she asked "and everyone said you were bad news, and you're not. Why not give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Because I know what he's like" I replied "and I'd just appreciate you staying away from him"

"Okay, from now on, I will" she assured me "I don't wanna argue with you, you mean too much to me"

Smiling at her warmly, I leant forward and kissed her softly, cupping her cheek in my hand… "I didn't mean to snap. I just don't want you being hurt"

"As long as I've got you to protect me, I'm safe, aren't I?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Roo saved you some dinner"

"Not hungry for food" she admitted, smirking at me

"Everyone's still awake" I informed her

"Just gonna have to try and be quiet then, aren't we?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes, taking her hand in mine, both of us making our way into the house…

**So Maddy's promised to stay away from Matt, do you think she'll be able to?**


	19. Chapter 19

"Right, guys, I want you to all pair up for this assignment. You need to pick at least three themes in the book, discuss them with your partner and then write about them in separate assignments because you will be graded separately" Mr. McGuire informed us

"Sash, shall me and you pair up?" I questioned, turning to face Sasha who sat behind me

"I'll be your partner" Matt stated, moving to sit next to me

"Actually I'm gonna go with Sasha" I informed him

"Sorry, Maddy" she replied "Oscar and I are pairing up"

"Looks like it's you and me then" he replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"Yeah, great" I sighed, opening my textbook, beginning to write

JOSH'S POV:

"See you later, partner" Matt proclaimed as Maddy walked out of the classroom

"What was that all about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as she made her way over to me

"Matt and I are partners for an English assignment" she informed me

"I thought you were gonna stay away from him?" I inquired

"I was. I asked Sasha but she paired up with Oscar" she explained "and I can't exactly persuade him to pair with Matt considering he punched him on his first day, can I?"

"How long's this assignment gonna go on for?" I asked

"A couple of days, a week tops" she replied "I promise to spend as little time with him as possible"

I smiled at her weakly and kissed her cheek… "C'mon, let's get out of here"

MADDY'S POV:

"Hello?" I spoke as I answered my phone to an unknown caller

"Maddy, it's Matt" he informed me

"How did you get my number?" I questioned

"I asked around. We should've exchanged in class" he stated

"Yeah, maybe. What do you want?" I inquired, placing my pen down on top of my schoolbook

"How do you fancy meeting up for an early breakfast tomorrow morning, to work on the assignment?" he questioned

"Josh and I have plans" I informed him

"Bring him along then?" he suggested

"Yeah, that'd be a great idea given your track record" I sighed

"Well we need to get together sometime to do some work" he replied

"We'll work on it during school hours. Out of school, separately" I informed him

"You're the boss" he proclaimed "see you at school on Monday"

"Yeah, bye" I sighed, hanging up the phone

"Who was that?" Josh asked as he walked into the bedroom, two cups of tea in hand

"Matt" I informed him "he wanted to meet up for an early breakfast to discuss the assignment"

"You gave him your number?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as he sat down on the bed

"No, he "asked around" I replied "what is with that guy?"

"I told you he was bad news" he sighed

I sighed heavily and shut my schoolbook, moving over to the bed, lying myself down in his embrace, his arm wrapping around my shoulder, his fingertips stroking up and down my arm… "He won't come between us, will he?"

"Not if I've got anything to do with it" he replied, kissing my forehead softly

**Oh dear, so Maddy staying away from Matt isn't working… Do you think he will manage too come between her and Josh?**


	20. Chapter 20

"So, I'm not breaking any rules now we're in school, how do you fancy going to the library and starting this assignment properly?" Matt asked as Josh and I walked into school that morning

"Do you mind?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at Josh

He shook his head, signalling no… "I'll see you at dinner"

Nodding my head in agreement, he kissed me softly and glared at Matt. Watching him walk away, Matt wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me off to the library…

"I didn't think you'd be the sort of person that was so eager to start an assignment" I admitted

"There's a lot you don't know about me" he informed me as we sat down at the table

"So why don't you tell me about yourself then?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"I thought we were meant to be working?" he inquired

"We've got plenty of time" I informed him "so, come on, I wanna know stuff"

"Such as?" he questioned

"Parents, siblings, hobbies" I admitted

"Two parents; one Mum, one Dad, two brothers" he replied

"Hobbies?" I inquired

"Surfing, playing the guitar and just hanging out" he stated "what about you?"

"What about me?" I questioned

"Same questions" he replied

"Two parents; one Mum, one Dad, one sister" I informed him "playing the violin, surf training and hanging out at the beach"

"Thought you might've mentioned Josh in there" he admitted

"We're not joined at the hip" I replied "right, so work, yeah?"

He nodded his head in agreement and we began to work, silence falling over us both until the bell rang, signalling the end of free period…

"Can I walk you to your next lesson?" he questioned as we packed away our things

"That's not such a good idea" I admitted "we're assignment partners, that's it"

"I'm just gonna be blunt about this, I like you" he informed me

"That's too bad, I'm with Josh. You know that" I sighed, running a hand over my face

"He's a loser, you'll see that soon enough" he admitted

"Funnily enough he says the same about you" I replied "what is it with you two?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why do you hate each other so much?" I inquired

"There's some history between our families" he explained

"What sort of history?" I asked

"I better get to class" he informed me as the second bell rang

"Where were you at lunch?" Josh questioned as I stood at my locker organising my books

"Sorry, I got busy with some assignment work and lost track of time" I admitted "I was just about to text you"

"Were you busy with Matt?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Not that it's any of your business but no" I informed him, shutting my locker

"None of my business? Maddy, I'm your boyfriend" he sighed

"Matt told me there's some history between your families" I admitted "if you'd have just told me that I would've stayed away from him in the first place"

"Did he say what the history was?" he asked

"That's what you're most concerned about finding out?" I questioned

"Did he tell you or not?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no… "He hurried off to class"

"Good, it's nothing that you need to know about" he replied

"Either tell me what's going on or find somewhere else to stay tonight" I informed him

"Are you serious?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "You promised me he wouldn't come between us and he is, and all because you won't tell me what's happened between you two in the past. I love you and I wanna be there for you, Josh, so please let me be"

"I can't, I'm sorry" he admitted, kissing my cheek before turning and walking away

**So what is Josh hiding? And will he be able to tell Maddy or will it ruin their relationship?**


	21. Chapter 21

MADDY'S POV:

"Where's Josh?" Roo asked as I made my way downstairs for dinner that evening

"He's somewhere else tonight" I informed her "we had a row"

"Maddy" she sighed "he's not long been out of hospital. Anything could happen to him"

"He shouldn't be keeping things from me then, should he?" I inquired

"Such as?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Just stuff" I informed her "can I eat this upstairs?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "On one condition"

"Which is?" I inquired

"Afterwards you go and find Josh so you can sort things out" she replied

Sighing heavily, I nodded my head and made my way up to my bedroom…

JOSH'S POV:

I laid on the beach, my head resting on my school bag, thankful for the jacket that I'd taken to school with me that morning. Sitting up as I heard footsteps, I saw Maddy walking towards me…

"Should've started here" she chuckled

"What do you want, Maddy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"You to be honest with me so that you can come home" she admitted "is that too much to ask?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "You're gonna hate me if I tell you what happened"

"How do you know? Have I ever judged you before?" she inquired

I shook my head, signalling no, bowing my head…

"So what makes you think this time would be any different?" she questioned

"Because you don't think I'm a bad person and I am" I admitted

"Please will you just tell me?" she begged, entwining her hand with my own

MADDY'S POV:

"_Please will you just tell me?"_

Stroking my thumb across Josh's knuckles, his eyes locked with mine and I saw him swallow a lump in his throat… "Matt and I used to be friends, and when we were 14/15 we decided we needed to help our families out of financial difficulties, so taking tips from our Dad's who were in jail for various crimes, we decided to rob a petrol station just outside of town. We didn't have any weapons or anything, it was a case of get in there, get the money and get out, but it wasn't that simple. Matt tipped off the police and I got arrested and thrown into juvenile detention for 6 months"

"Wow" I breathed, staring out into space

"See, I told you that you'd hate me" he sighed

"Hey, I never said I hated you" I proclaimed "what about Matt?"

"What about him?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Did he get done too?" I inquired

He shook his head, signalling no… "He told the police that it was all my idea, that I forced him to go along with it. He got off with community service and a fine"

"No wonder you hate him" I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" he admitted, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"It's okay" I assured him "I understand why. I'll talk to Mr. McGuire on Monday about finishing the assignment on my own"

"You will?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling warmly as he kissed me softly… "Now that's done, can we go home please?

**So we know why Josh hates Matt so much. What happens next?**


	22. Chapter 22

"Maddy, wait up" Matt proclaimed as I walked down the corridor to my locker that morning

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned to face him

"How come you've asked to do the assignment on your own? Have I done something wrong?" he asked

"Josh told me everything" I informed him "and I don't want to work with people who let my boyfriend take the rap for their actions and don't hand themselves in too"

"He told you?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Last night, after I told him he could find somewhere else to stay because you made me believe he'd done something wrong which he did, but you were to blame. You're a snake. Stay away from me"

"Maddy, I'm sorry" he sighed as I turned away from him

"Whatever" I replied, making my way to my locker

Later on that afternoon as I was waiting for Josh at the beach having finished school early as my last two lessons had been cancelled, Matt made his way over to me…

"Wagging, are we?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Can I have a chance to explain? Please?" he asked

"What is there to explain? Josh was your friend and you betrayed him" I sighed

"I thought he'd back out of the job at the last minute but he didn't, and I was scared, and I didn't want him to know that so I rang the police. I feel really bad about it though, we were great mates before all this happened" he admitted

"You should've just told him" I replied "he told me everything that happened in juvie and it really messed him up, messed things with his family up. No wonder he hates you"

"You just don't get the message do you, Page?" Josh's voice inquired

"We're just talking, Barrett" he informed him

"Doesn't look like my girlfriend wants to talk to me" he replied

"Can we not have another fight, please?" I begged, stepping in between the two of them "we should go, Josh"

"You were here first" he stated "you should go, Matt"

Glancing at me, I turned away from him and moved closer to Josh, seeing him walk off down the beach…

"Hey, I'm here" I informed him, clicking my fingers in front of his face when Matt had gone

"Sorry" he replied, kissing me softly "what do you wanna do?"

"I did wanna train" I admitted "but seeing as though the weather's not too good, I thought maybe we could do something else? Just me, you and a free house?"

"Are you only with me for my body?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Busted" I proclaimed, chuckling as I pressed my lips to his again "come on, handsome"

Later on that afternoon Josh and I made our way down the stairs, his arms wrapped around my waist from behind…

"Hi, you two" Roo greeted us as we walked into the kitchen "studying, were we?"

"Yeah" I informed her, smirking at Josh as we made our way to the sofa "what's for dinner?"

"Pasta" she replied "can you both set the table please?"

Taking the cutlery from the island in the middle of the kitchen, Josh following me with the plates, we made our way to the table, beginning to set it for lunch, sneaking occasional glances at each other as we did…

"I should probably get going" Josh admitted, moving to stand up

"Why?" I questioned "you're not gonna go after Matt again, are you?"

"Nope" he informed me "I promised Mr. Stewart I'd help him with some odd jobs now I'm back on my feet"

"You didn't tell me about this" I admitted, raising an eyebrow in questioning

"I knew you'd suggest I didn't" he replied "and I feel okay, and I'll be careful"

I smiled at him warmly and stood up too, following him to the back door… "Can the jobs not wait? Roo's going out again soon"

"That's not gonna work" he informed me, pressing a lingering kiss to my lips "see you later"

"Fine, spoilsport" I sighed, smirking at him as he began to walk away

"What's the smirk for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he turned back

"Nothing" I informed him, smiling at him over my shoulder as I made my way inside

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked Roo as I made my way into the laundry room

"You can help me fold these sheets" she informed me, handing one to me "has Josh gone?"

"Yeah, he said he'd help Mr. Stewart with some odd jobs" I explained

"Is he up to that?" she questioned

"He says he is, and I'm not gonna pressure him into staying here if he feels he can do it" I informed her

She smiled at me warmly…"And how're things going?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Are we really gonna have this conversation?" I questioned

"I'm only taking an interest in your life, darling" she informed me "so, how're things going?"

"They're good" I replied "I'm happy, he's happy, we're happy"

"Well good, I'm glad" she admitted "but what about this Matt? I didn't mean to eavesdrop but…"

"It's nothing" I assured her "he and Josh have history, but it's done with now"

"He's not going to cause a problem, is he?" she inquired

"I hope not" I admitted, smiling at her weakly "anyway, what about Harvey? Has there been any news?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "I'm trying to stay positive because all I wanna do is to see him walk through that door and say this has all been a nightmare"

"I wish there was something I could do" I admitted, hugging her tightly

"So do I, darling" she informed me "but positivity is the key, so I'm gonna dry my tears and go about my day-to-day life, which includes getting back to work. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at her warmly… "See you later"

**So, is Matt gonna be a problem for Maddy/Josh now the truth about their history has come out?**


	23. Chapter 23

JOSH'S POV:

"Morning, love" Roo greeted me as I sat at the breakfast bar eating breakfast that morning

"Morning" I mirrored

"What's on your mind?" she asked, moving to stand opposite me, cup of coffee in hand

"Y'know it's Maddy's birthday soon, yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "What about it?"

"I want to get her something nice, something that shows her how much she means to me, but I don't have the money for it" I admitted

"Are you asking for a loan?" she inquired

"No, God no" I proclaimed "what do you think I can get her that won't cost too much?"

"Well you know how she's been going on about seeing Ed Sheeran for ages?" she asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Well I've booked the tickets, and they should be here this morning. How about you take them as your present and I'll get her something else?"

"I couldn't do that, Roo" I informed her

"They were going to be for the both of you anyway" she explained "so when they arrive, you take them"

"Are you sure? I'll give you the money you paid for them" I replied

"Yes I'm sure, and it's fine, honestly" she assured me "just make sure Maddy has a good time"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thank you"

"You're welcome" she replied, smiling at me warmly

MADDY'S POV:

"You and Roo looked very cosy" I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen that morning

"We were just talking" he informed me, kissing me softly as I sat down next to him

"About what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nothing, Miss. Nosy" he replied "what do you have planned for today?"

"Training and then I'm helping out at the diner" I informed him "they're short-staffed"

Smiling at me warmly, he kissed me softly…

Later on that evening…

"What would you like to do for your birthday, Maddy?" Roo asked as we ate dinner that evening

"I'm not too fussed" I admitted "as long as you guys are here, that's what matters to me"

"Do you not want a party?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no… "A quiet dinner with friends and family will do"

"Okay" she replied "so I'll book Angelo's then, yeah? For how many?"

"Well there'll be you, me, Josh, Mr. Stewart, Marilyn, John, Jett, Spencer and Sasha" I stated "and maybe some people from school. 20, maybe?"

"I'll put it for 25, just to be safe" she informed me

"Are you sure?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm not going to let your birthday pass without marking it" she replied "Harvey wouldn't, so neither am I"

"Thanks" I sighed, hugging her tightly

**So what'll happen on Maddy's birthday then?**


	24. Chapter 24

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Josh asked as he came to join me as I sat outside at the patio table

"Nothing" I replied, smiling at him warmly

"Yes there is" he stated as he sat down next to me, entwining his hand with mine "what's up?"

"I've been thinking" I admitted, swallowing a lump in my throat "I don't wanna celebrate my birthday, not if Harvey isn't here"

"Maddy, he'd want you to have fun on your birthday, not be sat moping here about him" he replied "but if that's really what you want, then that's okay with me too"

"I just know that Roo won't be able to have as good of a time as she could do if Harvey were here" I explained "and I know she'll be worrying about me having a good time too, it's just extra worry and pressure for her, and she doesn't need it"

"Maddy" Roo sighed, startling Josh and I

"How long have you been there?" I questioned

"That doesn't matter" she replied "whether Harvey's here or not, we're celebrating your birthday"

"But…" I began

"But nothing" she interrupted "the presents have been bought, the table at Angelo's has been booked and everything is sorted, it's going ahead"

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yes" she informed me, smiling at me reassuringly "now stop worrying about me and go to Yabbie Creek"

"What for?" I inquired

"Dad's left you some money by the computer to go and get yourself a new outfit for the dinner" she explained "and he won't take no for an answer and he said you better have been out and bought something by the time he's back from fishing"

"He didn't have to do that" I sighed, running a hand through my hair

"But he wanted to, darling" she replied "so why don't you go get the money and clear off?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked

She smiled at me warmly and hugged me… "Just go, okay?"

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I stood up, turning to Josh… "Are you coming too?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "Roo's got a couple of jobs she wants me to do here, isn't that right?"

Roo nodded her head in agreement… "Take Sasha or someone"

"She's working" I sighed "I'll just head in on my own. See you later"

Josh followed me inside, me taking the money from the envelope Mr. Stewart had left, transferring it to my purse, putting it back in my handbag, placing it over my shoulder…

"Harvey will turn up, I promise" he assured me as we stood at the front door

"He's been missing for weeks" I sighed "even if he does, he'll be in a bad way"

"Just push it to the back of your mind until we have something to worry about, please" he begged

Smiling at him weakly, I kissed him softly… "I'll see you later"

"Love you" he called after me

"Love you too" I mirrored


	25. Chapter 25

JOSH'S POV:

The morning of Maddy's birthday I was awoken by my phone vibrating on the bedside table. Gently easing myself up, I picked up my phone and saw it was Andy calling. Keeping my eyes on the phone as it continued to ring; I saw that he'd left a voicemail message. Glancing back at Maddy who was thankfully still sleeping soundly, I climbed out of bed gently and made my way out of the room, checking my voicemail as I went…

"We need to meet" Andy informed me as he picked up the phone as I rang him back

"Why? And when?" I questioned, sitting down at the patio table

"Later this morning, and because" he replied "don't ask questions"

"It's Maddy's birthday, Andy" I informed him "so I can't be too long, okay?"

"Don't worry, little bro, you won't be" he assured me "meet me at the beach in an hour"

"Okay" I replied, sighing heavily as I hung up the phone

"There you are" Maddy proclaimed as I placed my head in my hands "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I assured her "good morning, birthday girl"

"Morning" she mirrored, perching herself on my knee "what're you doing up so early?"

"Andy rang" I explained "I need to meet him at the beach in half-an-hour"

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"He didn't say, but I won't be long" I informed her

"How about I come with you?" she suggested

"It'll be easier if I go on my own" I replied "I promise you, I won't be long, okay?"

"Okay" she stated, smiling at me warmly "so, do I get a birthday kiss or what?"

Reciprocating her smile, I placed my hand at the back of her head, holding it in place as I captured her lips with mine…

"What's this all about then?" I inquired as I reached Andy

"Matt" he informed me

"What about him?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I hear he's been sniffing around Maddy" he replied "why?"

"He's got a thing for her" I informed him

"And does she know what went down between you two?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I told her. I couldn't lie to her. Why do you ask?"

"Word on the street is that he's bragging that he'll have her" he informed me "and I just wanted you to be aware. We're brothers, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "What do you mean have her?"

"You're not stupid, Josh. Figure it out" he sighed "just watch him around her, yeah?"

"Thanks for the heads-up" I replied, smiling at him weakly "how are things?"

"They're okay" he admitted "could be better. I should head off, don't wanna break my bail conditions"

"Thanks again, Andy" I stated

"No worries" he replied, a hug being shared between us before he left the beach

MADDY'S POV:

"So, what did Andy want then?" I questioned as Josh made his way into the kitchen

"Nothing for you to worry about" he informed me, kissing my cheek "have you opened your presents yet?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I was waiting for you"

"There you are" Roo proclaimed "you were out early this morning. Everything okay?"

Josh nodded his head, signalling yes… "Shall we get the presents opened then?"

"Good idea" Roo replied, ushering me to the dining table where my presents were sat

"Where're Mr. Stewart and Marilyn?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Roo

"Dad's out God knows where and Marilyn's had to go to work" she informed me "but they'll be at the dinner tonight, don't worry. So, come on, start opening"

Smiling at her warmly, I opened the first card which was from Marilyn and John, $100 falling from it… "This is too much"

"They didn't know what to get you so I said money" Roo explained "come on, carry on"

Continuing to open my cards and presents, Roo having bought me a beautiful diamond pair of earrings, the final card was from Josh. Smiling at him warmly as I opened it, two tickets to see Ed Sheeran falling out…

"How could you afford these?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I had a little help from Roo" he informed me "I wanted to get you something you'd love"

"Well I love these, thank you" I proclaimed, kissing him softly

Evening quickly came and I made my way downstairs to where Roo, Josh, Marilyn and Mr. Stewart were waiting for me…

"Maddy, you look gorgeous" Marilyn proclaimed as I walked into the living room

"Thank Mr. Stewart" I replied, smiling at her warmly "his money bought this"

"It bought well. Happy Birthday, Maddy, love" he admitted

"Thank you, and thank you for the money" I stated

"You're welcome" he replied

"So, what do you think?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at Josh as he walked over to me

"You look amazing" he informed me, kissing me softly

"You ready to go, you two?" Roo asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes, taking Josh's outstretched hand, entwining it with my own, all of us leaving the house…

I stood at the bar with Sasha when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I came face-to-face with Matt…

"What're you doing here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I just came to say happy birthday" he informed me, handing me a card

"How did you know about this?" I inquired, taking the card from him

"Like I've told you before, I have my ways" he replied "are you gonna open your card?"

"Later" I replied, setting it down on the bar "thanks but you should go"

"Why? Are you not even gonna offer me a drink?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What're you doing here, Page?" Josh's voice questioned, Spencer following him

"Just came to say hello to the birthday girl" he informed him "not a crime, is it?"

"That's not even funny" he sighed "I think you need to leave"

"No, he's okay" I assured Josh "one drink, and no trouble, okay?"

He nodded his head, holding his hands up in defence as he ordered a drink from Kyle. Walking away from the bar with Sasha, Josh and Spencer, we made our way to a booth…

MADDY'S BIRTHDAY DRESS:

shop/womens/dress/jade-green-embellished-strapless -maxi-prom-dress_289648532


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the help with this, 74crazychick. You know how much it means…**

JOSH'S POV:

"You've had your drink. I think it's time for you to go now" I informed Matt as he sat at the bar

"I'm not causing any trouble. I'm just sat here" he replied

"But this is a private party, closed to outsiders" I explained "Maddy said one drink, so it's time to go"

"Josh, leave him, yeah? He's not causing any trouble" Maddy suggested

"But you said…" I began

"Yeah, I know what I said, but I don't want my birthday being ruined with fights and arguments" she informed me "come and dance with me, please?"

Looking back at Matt once more, I sighed heavily and made my way over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her into me as a slow song started to play…

MADDY'S POV:

After using the toilets, I glanced back into the restaurant to see Josh sat with Spencer and Sasha. Smiling warmly, I made my way downstairs and out of the surf club, needing some air…

"You scared me" I proclaimed, holding my hand over my heart as I turned to find Matt stood in front of me

"I just came to say goodbye" he informed me "thanks for letting me stay"

"You're welcome" I replied, smiling at him warmly "I'm glad you've had a good night"

"Me too. But it's about to get even better" he admitted

"What do you mean?" I questioned

He didn't reply. All he did was smirk, his lips pressing onto mine as he pushed me back against the wall, my head hitting it as he pushed his tongue into my mouth and pulled at the material of my dress so hard he ripped it…

"No" I whimpered, trying to push him away. And then everything went black…

JOSH'S POV:

"Where's Maddy?" I asked Roo

"She told me she was going to use the toilet and then go out for some fresh air" she informed me "but that was about twenty minutes ago"

"I'm gonna go and look for her" I replied

MADDY'S POV:

I'd been raped, even though I'd blacked out when my head hit the wall Matt had pushed me against I knew what had happened. My dress was ripped and I knew my head was bleeding. I didn't know what to do. If I went back up to the restaurant everyone would fuss around me and I didn't want that. Hearing footsteps approach the alleyway I was down, I moved out of the light so that I couldn't be seen…

"Maddy, it's me. I'm worried about you. Call me, text me, just let me know you're okay. I love you" I heard Josh's voice speak. As the footsteps disappeared, I felt my phone vibrate in my handbag. He'd left me a voicemail message. Sighing heavily, I stood up, grabbing a hold of the bin by my side. I had to get to the hospital…

"Madeleine Osborne?" the doctor asked as I sat on one of the chairs waiting to be seen

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Follow me" she stated, walking off down the corridor

Doing as she said, I followed her into a cubicle, her shutting the curtain behind me…

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" she questioned, pulling some gloves onto her hands

"I fell and hit my head" I informed her "I just thought I should come and get checked out, just to be on the safe side"

"Care to explain how your dress is ripped but the wound is at the back of your head?" she asked

I stayed silent, swallowing a lump in my throat… "Can you just patch me up, please?"

The doctor left the room a couple of minutes later, returning a moment or two later with the things she needed to clean up the head wound. Doing as she asked, I turned over onto my side, letting her patch the wound up. We were in silence whilst she worked, and eventually I spoke…

"I was raped" I whispered

"Pardon?" she questioned

"I was raped" I spoke, louder this time "he pushed me up against the wall causing the wound, and he ripped my dress when he did what he did"

"Have you told anyone?" she asked, stopping her work

I shook my head, signalling no… "I came straight here"

"In cases like this, I'm afraid I have to call the police" she informed me

"No" I proclaimed "I don't want them here. I don't want to report it"

"So you want him to get away with doing this to someone else?" she inquired

"I'm sure he won't do this to anyone else. It's about power and getting one up on my boyfriend" I explained

"How do you know for sure?" she asked "are you really willing to take that risk?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Fine. You may not want to talk to them but I still have to call them. I'll be back in a minute or two"

Nodding my head in understanding, I turned over and watched her disappear from the room…


	27. Chapter 27

MADDY'S POV:

I'd sat on the beach all night, trying to get my head around things, being unsuccessful, of course. Watching the sun rise over the ocean, all my troubles and worries seemed to wash away, but a new day was just starting, and everything would soon come crashing down again…

JOSH'S POV:

"Have you heard from Maddy?" Roo questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no… "I've been phoning her all night. Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know" she admitted "but I think it's about time we called the police"

MADDY'S POV:

As surfers started to make their way down the sand for their morning surf, I knew it was time to make my move. Standing up and dusting myself down, wincing as I caught the rip in my dress, I made my way up the beach, trying to decide where I should go…

JOSH'S POV:

"And when did you last see her?" the policeman asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"About 9pm last night" I replied "she went off to the toilets and then out for some air"

"Had there been any arguments at the party?" he questioned

I shook my head, signalling no… "There was someone there she didn't want to be though, Matt Page. He wasn't causing trouble but he was just hanging around. Maddy said he could stay because she didn't want any trouble"

"Okay" he stated "that's all for now, we'll be in touch"

"Thank you, officers" Roo sighed, showing them to the door

MADDY'S POV:

Knocking on the farm door, I waited for an answer, hoping Sasha would be in. Turning to walk away as tears built in my eyes, I heard the door open… "Maddy?"

_Shit, Spencer…_

"Hi, is Sasha in?" I asked, turning to face him

"She's in the shower. Why have you been crying?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I haven't" I replied, smiling at him weakly "can I come in and wait for her please?"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, he opened the door so I could make my way inside. Sitting down on the chair in the corner, I brought my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on top…

"I'll go hurry Sasha up for you, okay? Are you sure you're okay?" he inquired

"Thanks. I'm fine, stop worrying" I replied, forcing a smile onto my face

Ten minutes later, Sasha made her way into the living room, shutting the door behind her… "Spencer said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Is he around? Do you think we could go for a walk?" I inquired

"What's the matter, Maddy? Why is your dress ripped?" she asked

"Can we just go for a walk, please?" I begged, raising an eyebrow at her

Nodding her head, she smiled at me and we made our way out of the room and out of the house…

"So what happened? How come you've not been home?" she asked

"I've been at the hospital for most of it" I informed her, sighing heavily

"Are you okay?" she questioned worriedly "is Josh? Have they found Harvey?"

"Sash, I was. I was. Matt raped me last night" I admitted, the tears starting to flow

She didn't say anything but pulled me into her arms, holding me as I cried…

"Have you told anyone? The police? A doctor?" she asked as we pulled away

"Dr. Bradley knows" I informed her "but I didn't want the police involved"

"Why not? What if he does this to someone else?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"He won't" I replied "it was all about getting one over on Josh"

"What about Josh? Have you told him?" she inquired

"I haven't seen him since before it happened" I admitted

"He must be going out of his mind, the same with Roo" she sighed

"How can I go back there, Sash?" I asked "they'll be fussing over me and saying everything will get sorted if I go to the police but what if it doesn't? He could just deny it"

"You've got evidence, Maddy" she replied "you've told Dr. Bradley and your dress is ripped. They'll find his DNA and fingerprints on your body. He will be convicted if you do"

"Promise me something if I do go?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Anything" she assured me

"That you'll be with me every step of the way? I can't do this on my own" I admitted

Nodding her head, signalling yes, she smiled at me reassuringly… "It'll all be okay. Let's get back to the house, yeah?"

"Do you think you could get rid of Spencer for a while, just whilst the police are there?" I inquired

Nodding her head, signalling yes again, she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we made our way back to the house…

JOSH'S POV:

"Spencer" I shouted as I saw him walking a little further up the beach in front of me

"Hey" he greeted me as I jogged over to him

"Hey" I mirrored "you've not seen Maddy today, have you?"

"Yeah, she came to see Sasha about an hour ago and now I've been kicked out" he informed me

"Do you know why? She didn't come home last night" I admitted

"No, but she didn't look too good" he replied "she was pretty shaken too"

"Okay, thanks" I proclaimed, hurrying up the beach again

MADDY'S POV:

Sasha and I were silent after the police had dropped us off back at the farm, me having to go to hospital for tests and examinations on my body. Setting a cup of tea down in front of me, I was vaguely aware of her sitting down next to me…

"Who's that?" I questioned, jumping as the door knocked

"Don't worry, it'll just be the postman" she informed me

Smiling at her weakly, she made her way to the door… "Sash?"

"Hmm?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as she turned to face me

"If it's Josh, can you get rid of him please? I don't wanna see him" I admitted

Nodding her head, she shut the door to behind her…

JOSH'S POV:

I stood outside of Sasha's front door, her opening it a couple of minutes later…

"I know Maddy's here, Spencer told me" I informed her

"She doesn't want to see you" she admitted

"Have I done something to upset her?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head, signalling no…

"Then what is it, Sash? I'm really worried" I admitted

"Don't be, she's okay" she replied "but you just need to give her time"

"Time? Time for what?" I asked

"Just give her time. I should get back to her" she informed me "see you around, yeah?"

Sighing heavily, I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Can you just tell her I love her, please?"

Nodding her head, signalling yes, she smiled at me weakly and shut the door behind her…

MADDY'S POV:

Whilst Sasha had been gone, I'd moved further towards the living room door so I could hear their conversation. Moving to sit in one of the living room chairs as I heard her shut the front door, she made her way back into the living room, smiling at me weakly…

"Did you get all that?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I love him too"

"Then why won't you tell him?" she asked

"You know why, Sash. He'll go bonkers and probably end up killing Matt" I sighed

"So keeping him in the dark and making him think he's done something wrong is better then, is it?" she questioned

"My head's a mess" I proclaimed "nothing's ever gonna be the same again. I just need some time to get my head around everything that's happened"

"Okay" she replied, smiling at me apologetically "but you can't shut Josh out forever. He won't let you"


	28. Chapter 28

MADDY'S POV:

"Have you decided what your next move is gonna be?" Sasha asked me as she moved around the kitchen, busying herself with various jobs that need to be done

"I can't keep this a secret forever, can I?" I questioned, her shaking her head, signalling no in reply "so I need to tell someone. Do you think I could ask Roo over please?"

"What about Josh?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"What about him?" I asked

Sighing heavily, she nodded her head, signalling yes…

JOSH'S POV:

"It's Maddy" Roo informed me as she looked at her mobile phone as it started to ring

"Answer it then" I proclaimed

"Maddy, hi, darling" she greeted her as she picked up the phone "okay. Yeah, of course I can. Is everything okay? Alright, alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye, love"

"What did she say?" I questioned as she hung up the phone

"Nothing much; just that she's okay, she's at Sasha's and wants to see me" she replied

"Did she say anything about me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head, signalling no… "I'm sorry, darling. I'll try and find out what's going on"

Smiling at her weakly, I stood up from the breakfast bar and made my way upstairs, confused as hell as to what was going on…

MADDY'S POV:

"Go through, she's in the kitchen" Sasha informed Roo "I'll leave you both to it"

"Thanks, Sash" I replied, smiling at her warmly as she shut the living room door behind her

"Oh, Maddy" Roo proclaimed, hurrying over to me and hugging me tightly "are you okay?"

"I am now" I admitted, sitting down, motioning for her to do the same "there's something I've got to tell you"

"Okay" she replied, taking my hands in hers

"The night of my party, something happened" I began "and I'm really struggling to get my head around the whole thing which is why I haven't been home yet"

"What happened, darling? Just tell me" she begged

"I was" I began, licking my suddenly dry lips "I was raped"

Roo recoiled from me in shock, her hand flying over her mouth as she gasped loudly… "Do you know who did it? And have you been to the police? What have they said?"

"Yes and yes" I informed her "they've not been in touch yet. I only gave my statement this morning"

"Okay" she replied, taking my hands in hers again "what about Josh? He's going crazy, Maddy"

"And you don't think I'm not? I love him so much, but he just can't be around at the minute" I admitted

"What does that mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"If I'm to come home, he's going to have to move out" I informed her

"Sweetheart, you have to talk to him. He thinks he's done something wrong. He just doesn't get it, and you know how much he loves you. All of this is driving him crazy" she explained

"Could you just tell him I love him and that if he loves me, he'll do as I ask?" I asked

"Maddy" she sighed

"No, Roo, please" I begged "I will talk to him, but when the time is right for me"

"Okay, okay" she replied, squeezing my hands "I'll go now. Do you have someone to bring you home later?"

"Spencer and Sasha will walk me, I'm sure" I informed her "thank you, Roo"

JOSH'S POV:

"So, how did it go?" I asked as Roo made her way into the house

"There's not much I can tell you really" she admitted, sighing heavily

"How come? She is okay, isn't she?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Physically yeah, mentally no" she replied "she'll tell you what happened eventually, but she just needs to get her head around things and she's asked me to ask you something…"

"Okay?" I inquired

"She asked that if you love her, you'll move out, just for a while" she informed me

"So where am I meant to go?" I questioned

"You can have a van, free of charge. But please, Josh, just give her time" she begged

"I'll go and pack up my things then" I informed her, switching the TV off and standing up from the sofa

Smiling at me warmly, I disappeared from the living room, making my way upstairs to Maddy's room…

MADDY'S POV:

I arrived home later that evening, Roo having called to let me know that Josh had gone. Standing outside my bedroom door, I inhaled and exhaled a breath before opening the door, knowing that as soon as I did, all the memories of Josh and I would come flooding back which they did. Leaning against the now shut door, I looked around my room, seeing various reminders of him, the photobooth pictures stuck on my wall and wardrobe, the framed picture on my bedside table, the hoodie of his laid on my desk chair. Picking it up, I made my way over to my bed and sat down, inhaling his scent. Laying myself down, I shut my eyes, cuddling his hoodie to my body, quickly falling asleep…

**Poor Maddy, and poor Josh, eh? He's just totally out of it not knowing what's going on. When do you think Maddy will tell him what happened?**


	29. Chapter 29

MADDY'S POV:

Surprisingly I'd slept well that night, waking up at 6am that morning after having fallen asleep at just after 6pm the evening before. Looking down at what I was holding, I saw I had Josh's hoodie in my arms. Sighing heavily, I inhaled the scent and sat up, wrapping it around my body as I did, deciding a walk was in order…

JOSH'S POV:

Sleeping in the caravan was going to take some getting used to again – especially if the morning's were all as early as this. Sitting on the sand I watched Maddy walk along the beach, smiling as I saw she was wearing a hoodie I'd left in her room…

"Maddy" I called, going with my gut, knowing that I needed to speak to her

Glancing up at me, she started to walk again. Sighing heavily, I stood up and jogged down the sand, reaching her…

"Don't" she begged as I placed my hand on her arm

"Just tell me what I've done, please" I begged

"You've done nothing, absolutely nothing" she informed me

"Then why have you been ignoring me? And why have I been kicked out?" I asked

"I'll tell you everything soon, I promise, but for now, please, just leave me alone" she proclaimed

MADDY'S POV:

All I'd wanted whilst talking to Josh was to break down and have him pull me into his arms, but staying strong, I knew what I needed was space, time to get my head around everything. Hurrying up the beach, I made my way back to the house…

"Morning, darling" Roo greeted me as I walked in through the front door

"Hi" I sighed, flopping down onto the sofa

"What's the matter?" she questioned, making her way over to me

"I saw Josh" I informed her "I pushed him away again"

"You wanna know something? If you keep doing that, eventually he will just stop bothering. And I don't think you want that" she replied "do you want some breakfast?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I'm gonna go and have a shower, see if I can clear my head"

Smiling at me warmly, I made my way out of the living room and up the stairs and into the bathroom, stripping from my clothing, feeling the tears well up in my eyes as I looked down at the floor, seeing the ripped dress I'd been wearing since the night of it happening laid on the floor. Looking in the mirror that hung on the wall, I noticeably winced, seeing my stomach and arms covered in bruises where Matt had held me so I couldn't get free. Removing the last garments of clothing, I stepped into the shower, shutting the door behind me, shutting my eyes as I let the hot water run over my body…

"I don't suppose there's any breakfast left, is there?" I asked Roo as I made my way into the kitchen half-an-hour later

"You're in luck. I've just put some in the fridge" she informed me "you seem happier?"

"For the first time since it happened, everything seems to be that little bit clearer" I admitted, sitting down at the breakfast bar as she organised me some breakfast "I know what I need to do"

"Mind me asking what that is?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I need to face up to things" I replied "I can't keep avoiding Josh because like you said, if I keep pushing him away I'm gonna lose him and right now I really, really need him, so I'm gonna go and see him when I've had this and tell him everything"

"I'm proud of you, darling. Most people in your position would just shut themselves off from everyone and everything" she stated

"Believe me, I thought about that" I admitted "but I'm not gonna let Matt win, because if I did that and shut myself off from everyone, he would've, wouldn't he?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I'm proud of you, darling. Harvey will be too"

I smiled at her warmly… "Has there been any news yet?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "Lottie keeps ringing me and I keep ignoring her. She'll want answers, ones that I don't have"

"Everything will be okay, Roo, I promise" I assured her

After breakfast, I took my phone from the side and sent Josh a text…

"_Hey, sorry about this morning, do you think you could come over? There's something I need to tell you x"_

JOSH'S POV:

I read Maddy's text over and over again, sighing heavily as I replied, informing her that I'd be there in ten. Locking my keypad, I made my way out of the caravan and across to the house, knocking on the back door softly…

"Hi, Josh, come in" Roo greeted me, smiling at me warmly

"Maddy asked me to come over?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I know she did" she informed me "she'll be down in a minute. Do you want a drink?"

"A juice if you've got one please" I replied

MADDY'S POV:

I made my way back into the kitchen a few minutes later, smiling warmly at Josh as I saw him sat at the dining room table with Roo…

"Hey" I greeted him

"Hey" he mirrored

"Do you want me to leave you to it?" Roo inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll be outside"

Smiling at her warmly, she left the room, making her way outside as I sat down next to Josh…

"So, what's going on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he took a sip of his drink

"First off, I just wanna say sorry about being such a cow" I admitted "I shouldn't have pushed you away, I should've let you be there for me"

"Let me be there for what?" he questioned

"The night of my birthday, something happened" I informed him "and I pushed you away because it scared me, in fact it terrified me, but I eventually realised I couldn't push you away because you're one of the most important people in my life and I can't lose you, so I hope you don't think I'm tainted or damaged goods"

"Maddy, what're you talking about?" he inquired "you're not making any sense"

"Matt raped me" I admitted

Both of us stayed silent, and I tried to decipher his facial expression… "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Josh, no" I proclaimed, grabbing his hand as he stood up

"He can't get away with doing that to you" he informed me

"He's not. I've reported it to the police" I explained

"What if he just denies it?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"They took me to the hospital. I had tests and examinations done. His DNA was on my body" I replied

"I came looking for you" he admitted

"I know, I heard you" I informed him "I just couldn't bring myself to face you"

"I'm sorry" he sighed, running a hand over his face

"What for?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Not being there, not being supportive" he admitted

"Don't be" I replied "I didn't really give you a chance to be, did I?"

"Well no" he chuckled "but from now on, I promise you, I'll be here for you"

"I'd like that, but on one condition?" I inquired

Nodding his head, signalling yes… "You name it"

"I trust you 100%, you've gotta know that, but I just don't think I can be, you know" I explained

"I wouldn't expect you to be" he admitted

I smiled at him warmly… "Would you mind staying in the caravan, just for a couple more nights?"

"We do this how you wanna do it" he informed me, entwining his hand with mine

**So Josh knows, and he's standing by Maddy, yaaaaaaaay! What next?**


	30. Chapter 30

MADDY'S POV:

Josh and I had spent the afternoon together, just the two of us as Roo had gone to work. All we'd done is sat and ate junk food whilst watching films, and it had been amazing. Saying goodbye to him that night, I felt myself tense as he moved in for a kiss, relaxing as he pressed his lips to my cheek…

"Night, beautiful" he stated, squeezing the hand of mine that was entwined with his before letting go "see you tomorrow, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching him walk away. Shutting and locking the door behind me, I jumped as I heard the front door open, sighing as I saw Roo make her way inside…

"You okay, love?" she asked worriedly, setting her handbag down on the table

"I was just scared when I heard you come in" I admitted "what has he done to me, Roo? He's made me terrified in my own home"

"Oh, sweetheart" she sighed, pulling me into her as I began to cry "you're safe here, everything's gonna be okay, I promise"

After eating the takeaway pizza Roo had brought home with her, she made her way upstairs to run me a bath. Making my way upstairs too, I walked into the bathroom, smiling at her warmly…

"I should be doing this sorta stuff for you" I admitted

"I'm fine, love. You're my priority now" she informed me

"What about Harvey?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"There's still no news" she admitted "I just wish we could know what was going on"

I smiled at her warmly and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly…

After my bath, I made my way into my bedroom, getting changed into my pyjamas. Settling down into bed, I pulled my phone from my bedside table, smiling as I saw a text from Josh…

"_Thank you for being honest with me, I know it can't have been easy to do. Just remember if you need me I'm here for you and I love you, okay? Sweet dreams x"_

Smiling widely, I replied…

"_I'm sorry for not being honest sooner! It feels like a weight has been lifted telling you. I know you are and I can't thank you enough. Love you too. Night x"_

Placing my phone back on my bedside table, I switched my light off, snuggling down under the covers…

**So Maddy and Josh are okay, what could happen if Matt is released on bail?**


	31. Chapter 31

"What's that, Maddy, love?" Roo asked as she made her way into the kitchen

"A letter from the police. They've released Matt on bail for now" I informed her

"They can't do that, not after what he did to you" she proclaimed

"He's been placed with a restraining order" I explained "he can't come anywhere near me and if he does, I have to call the police straight away"

"But we haven't even got a court date yet. It could be months away, and you'll have to endure seeing him and be scared in your own home. It's not right" she sighed

"I know it's not, but what can we do about it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "the police have made their decision"

"Where're you going?" she asked as I folded up the letter and put it into my pocket

"To see Josh" I informed her

Smiling at me weakly, I made my way out of the house and through the caravan park to Josh's, knocking on the door…

"Hey" he greeted me, stepping aside so I could walk in "you okay?"

I shook my head, signalling no, handing him the letter about Matt…

"This is some sort of joke, right?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

Again, I shook my head, signalling no…

"They can't do this" he proclaimed

"That's what Roo said" I informed him

"We should appeal this. He should have to stay in Mangrove River" he replied

"How will that work when he goes to school here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't know" he admitted "are you okay?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I'm petrified about seeing him"

"You don't have to be, I'm gonna look after you" he assured me

"You can't be with me 24 hours a day, Josh" I sighed

"I can do my utmost to be" he informed me "how about we go and see Bianca?"

"And say what? Matt raped me so he needs to be kept away from me?" I asked

"Maybe" he replied "but we need to do something"

"Well whilst we decide what to do, can you just hug me please?" I inquired

He smiled at me weakly and nodded his head, opening his arms to me. Stepping into them, I was quickly wrapped in his embrace, resting my head on his chest, my arms wrapped around his waist…

JOSH'S POV:

A couple of hours later, Maddy and I made our way to the diner, me ordering us some food and drink as she grabbed us a table. Paying Irene for our meals, I made my way over to Maddy…

"Relax" I begged, entwining my hand with hers

"A bit hard to when he could walk in at any minute" she sighed

"Like you said, we can't run away from this" I stated "we need to front it out. Together, yeah?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

MADDY'S POV:

As Josh and I finished eating our meals, my worst nightmare came true, Matt walked into the diner, two of his mates in tow. Spotting me immediately, he smirked at me, Josh's hand in mine tightening as he spotted him too…

"Can we get out of here?" I asked Josh, raising an eyebrow at him

"We were here first" he replied "we're not gonna run, okay?"

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I nodded my head, tensing as Matt made his way past me and to a table…

"Please, Josh" I begged

"Okay" he stated, smiling at me warmly, both of us thanking Irene as we left the diner

Later on that afternoon Josh and I were walking along the beach hand-in-hand, a comfortable silence between us…

"You were right" I admitted

"About what?" he questioned

"About going to see Bianca" I informed him "seeing him in the diner has just proven it to me, I can't be in the same class as him, I can't be around him for five minutes"

"Do you want to go now then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, both of us making our way up the beach…

"Hi, you two, what can I do for you?" Bianca asked as she opened her front door to us

"I know it's the weekend but are you busy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, come on in" she replied, smiling at me warmly

"Do you think we could talk in private?" I asked as I spotted Heath

Glancing to Heath, she shot him a look and he shut his laptop, kissing her cheek before leaving the house…

"What's the matter?" she inquired, motioning for us both to take a seat

"You're probably wondering why I've not been at school?" I admitted

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Have you been ill?"

"Sort of" I informed her "but the reason I haven't rang in is because I asked Roo not to"

"Okay, but you do realise she could get into serious trouble if the department thinks you're wagging?" she inquired

"I'm not, believe me" I begged "on the night of my birthday, I was raped, by a Mangrove River student"

"Maddy" she proclaimed, shocked "do you know who?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Matt"

"Matt, as in Matt Page?" she inquired

I nodded my head again, signalling yes…

"Have you been to the police?" she asked

"Yeah, and they've released him on bail until his trial" I informed her "and he walked into the diner when Josh and I were there, and I couldn't stand to be around him. Do you think he could be moved to another class?"

"I can try my best but most classes are full, I'm afraid" she admitted

"Would it be possible if I worked from home then? I just can't be around him, surely you can understand that?" I inquired

"I can understand it completely" she assured me, covering her hand with mine "I'll see what I can do and get back to you, okay?"

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at her warmly

"You're welcome. Oh, and Maddy?" she asked as Josh and I went to leave

"Yeah?" I questioned

"Don't let him get the better of you. You're ten times the person he is" she informed me

Smiling at her warmly, Josh and I left the house…

**Poor Maddy, she really is having a hell of a time at the minute, isn't she? Is it going to get better?**


	32. Chapter 32

MADDY'S POV:

Monday morning came and I was dreading leaving the house for school. This was the only time Josh couldn't be with me 24/7. I was petrified, even though Bianca had promised me she'd do everything in her power to keep him as far away from me as she could…

"I need to take the hem down on this" I sighed as Josh walked into the bedroom

"Why?" he inquired, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"It's too short. Makes me look like I'm up for it" I informed him

He sighed heavily and rested his chin on my shoulder… "If it's any consolation I think you look beautiful"

"It's not really but thank you" I replied, turning my head to kiss his cheek "shall we get going?"

"Only if you're sure this is what you want? Bianca said you could take as much time as you needed" he stated

"If I take any longer, I'll never go back as I'll be paralysed with fear" I admitted

"You know I'll be there if you need me, right?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly… "Thank you"

JOSH'S POV:

Maddy had been asked by Bianca to meet her at her office before school started. We sat in a comfortable silence, our hands entwined as we waited for her to finish up an early-morning meeting, watching as the Summer Bay High and Mangrove River High students went on with their day-to-day activities, none the wiser…

"Maddy, sorry to keep you waiting so long" Bianca sighed as she opened her office door

"It's okay" she replied, smiling at her warmly as she stood up and picked up her bag

"Josh, how about you get to lesson?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'd prefer it if I were with Maddy" I admitted

"I know you would, but she's perfectly safe with me" she replied "and we don't want you missing out on valuable school time, so off you go and Maddy will see you later"

"You gonna be okay?" I asked Maddy, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "She's right. I'll see you later"

Smiling at her warmly, I kissed her cheek and walked away from the office…

MADDY'S POV:

Bianca shut her office door behind us, motioning for me to have a seat opposite her…

"Now I've managed to alter your timetable quite effectively" she informed me, handing me a new copy "the only class you have with him is registration, and Mr. McGuire is aware of the goings-on, as are all the teachers"

"How come they all know?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's school policy to inform staff when a matter like this arises" she explained "but don't worry, they're not going to make it obvious they're keeping an eye on you. They'll be there if you need them, that's all"

Nodding my head in understanding, I sighed with relief… "And what do I do if I see Matt at break?"

"Inside of school, nothing, unless he approaches you" she replied "outside, there's nothing the school can do. That's a police matter"

Nodding my head in understanding again, I smiled at her warmly…

"So tell me, how're you feeling?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Anxious" I admitted "but I knew I had to come back today otherwise I wouldn't"

"I think you're very brave" she informed me "I know when it happened to me, it took me a long time to get back on my feet again. You're very lucky to have Roo and Josh and everyone else"

"This happened to you? Miss. Scott, I'm so sorry" I proclaimed

"It's fine" she assured me "it's in the past now, but it doesn't mean I don't think of it"

I nodded my head in understanding… "I should be getting to class"

"Yes you should" she replied, glancing at her watch "any problems, you know where I am"

"Thank you again" I stated, picking up my bag and newly revised timetable, leaving the office

**So how is Maddy's first day back going to go?**


	33. Chapter 33

MADDY'S POV:

I stood in the empty locker room, organising my books for my next few lessons when I heard his voice…

"Well, well, well" he chuckled

I stood frozen to the spot, not moving…

"Are you not even gonna say hello?" he questioned

"Why should I say hello, you sleaze?" I inquired

"Because I gave you the night of your life" he replied "the least I deserve is a thank you, surely?"

"You deserve to be locked up" I informed him "which is what you will be eventually"

"They're just empty threats, Maddy" he sighed "the most I'll get is a couple of years in juvenile detention"

"What's going on here?" Bianca inquired

"We were just talking, Miss" Matt informed her

"You were specifically told to stay away from Miss. Osborne, Matt. Now disappear" she proclaimed

I watched him walk away, Bianca making her way over to me… "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I. Can't. Breathe"

"Okay, okay" she replied, guiding me to a chair "sit down, deep breaths"

"What's going on?" Josh asked worriedly, hurrying into the locker room

"Maddy's having a panic attack. Stay with her whilst I go and get the nurse" Bianca replied

Nodding his head, he moved over to me and crouched down in front of me, helping me control my breathing…

"What did he say to you?" he inquired as we waited in the nurse's office

"What did who say?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Josh. He was boasting to a couple of his mates about taunting you" he replied

"He was just saying that he wouldn't get more than a couple of years in juvie" I explained "and that I owed him a thank you for the best night of my life"

"Maybe you should write all this down?" he suggested "then you've got something to show the police that he's not sticking to his restraining order?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I just want this nightmare to be over"

"I know you do" he replied "and it will be soon, I promise"

JOSH'S POV:

"Knock, knock, hello, anyone home?" Bianca's voice asked

"Hi, can I do something for you?" I questioned as I made my way out of the kitchen

"I was just checking on Maddy" she admitted

I motioned to the sofa where she was fast asleep in front of the TV… "She fell asleep pretty much as soon as we got home. Thank you for getting there when you did, I don't even wanna imagine what might've happened if you hadn't"

"You're welcome" she replied, smiling at me warmly "tell Maddy I hope she's okay when she wakes up and if she needs anything, she knows where I am"

"I will. Thanks again, Miss. Scott" I stated, following her to the front door

"It's Bianca, Josh" she informed me "see you both tomorrow I hope"

Smiling at her warmly, I shut the door behind her, watching Maddy for a couple of minutes before going back to the dishes…

MADDY'S POV:

Later on that evening after having a bath and getting into my pyjamas, I made my way downstairs, finding Josh sat at the dining room table, his head buried in the books…

"You really are taking this school thing seriously, aren't you?" I questioned

"Wanna make something of myself" he informed me "how're you feeling?"

"Much better thanks" I replied, perching myself on his lap "I've been thinking"

"Are you sure that's safe?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

Hitting him playfully, I rolled my eyes at him… "Do you wanna hear this or not?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, resting his chin on my shoulder…

"What do you say to moving back in here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'd love to" he replied "but only if you're sure it's what you want?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "You've been amazing through this, and I need you, so please say yes"

"Yes" he informed me, kissing me softly but passionately, my hands running through the hairs at the back of his neck


	34. Chapter 34

"What's going on here then?" Roo questioned as Josh and I moved his stuff back in

"Josh is moving back in, I hope that's okay?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Of course it is" she replied "it'll be nice to have you back, Josh"

"Thanks" he stated, smiling at her warmly

Once we'd got Josh all settled back in, we made our way down to the beach, me sat in between his legs, his arms wrapped around me tightly as we watched the sun set…

"I wish I could spoil you more" he admitted as we sat in a comfortable silence

"Where did that come from?" I inquired, tilting my head back so I could see his face

"Nowhere. It's just something I wish I could do" he replied, leaning down to kiss me softly

Smiling warmly at him as he pulled away from me, I lifted my hand and cupped his cheek… "I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, pecking my lips once more

"Good evening, you guys?" Roo inquired as Josh and I made our way back into the house

"Yes thanks" I informed her, beginning to root through the fridge when there was a knock at the door

"Officer" I heard Roo greet whoever was at the door "what can I do for you?"

"Madeleine Osborne?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"That's me" I informed him

"Can you tell me where you were between the hours of 5:30pm and 6:30pm this evening?" he asked

"At the beach with Josh" I replied, motioning to him "why?"

"Because at 6:00pm a Matt Page was run over and left for dead" he informed me "and we're looking at all possible suspects"

"And you think I could've done it?" I questioned

"It's a possibility, yes. Mr. Barrett, can you confirm where you were?" he inquired

"Like Maddy said, we were at the beach. We've literally just got back" he replied

"Okay. I'll be in touch" he informed us "thank you for your time"

Turning to us, Roo stared at us both… "Do you know anyone who could've done it?"

We shook our heads in unison, signalling no…

**Who could've been responsible for running Matt over then?**


	35. Chapter 35

MADDY'S POV:

I wasn't able to sleep because every time I shut my eyes, all I could see was Matt lying in a hospital bed in whatever condition he was in. I didn't know whether he was critical, whether he was stable or whether he was absolutely fine and at home. Looking over at Josh who was fast asleep, I climbed out of bed gently and made my way downstairs, flicking the kettle on…

"What're you doing up at this time, Maddy, love?" Mr. Stewart asked, startling me as I made my way into the living room

"Mr. Stewart, you frightened me" I proclaimed "I couldn't sleep"

"Something on your mind?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "The guy who raped me, he was run over tonight"

"And why can't you sleep? Did you have something to do with it?" he inquired

"No" I replied "I just don't know how he is. And I know I shouldn't care but I do"

"Look, come sit down" he sighed, motioning to the dining room table

Doing as he said, I moved and sat down next to him…

"Can I ask you something?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Do you want Matt to be punished for what he did to you?" he inquired

"Yes, but not this way" I admitted "what if he dies? I know that's a punishment but I want him to suffer, I want him to live with what he did to me for the rest of his life"

"Maybe that's why you can't sleep then? How about tomorrow morning I take you up to the hospital and we see how he is?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "and then maybe that'll put your mind at ease?"

"You'd do that for me?" I inquired

"If it helps you get some sleep, then yes" he replied

"Thank you, Mr. Stewart" I stated, smiling at him warmly "how come you're up now anyway?"

"I'm off fishing, love" he informed me "I'll be back mid-morning and we'll head off then. How about it?"

"That'd be great, thank you" I replied "have fun, Mr. Stewart"

"Thanks, love. Now you get back to bed, okay?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching him as he left the house and I made my way back up the stairs, climbing back into bed and snuggling into Josh…

JOSH'S POV:

"You're doing what?" Roo proclaimed "are you crazy?"

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen that morning

"Maddy's going to see Matt this morning" she informed me

"Why?" I questioned, glancing at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"I can't explain it" she admitted "but I need to know how he is. I know you both probably think him being in hospital is punishment enough but I don't. I want him to live his life day-to-day remembering what he did to me"

"I understand" I informed her, smiling at her warmly

"You do?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "You do what you need to, okay? And I'll be here waiting for you when you get back"

"Thank you" she replied, smiling at me warmly as she leant up to kiss me

MADDY'S POV:

"Maddy, you ready to go, love?" Mr. Stewart questioned an hour later

"Yep" I informed him

Saying goodbye to Josh and Roo, we made our way out of the house and to his car…

"My daughter doesn't think this is a very good idea, does she?" he questioned as we drove off

"She just doesn't understand why I'd want to see him" I explained

"And what about Josh? Does he?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm scared, Mr. Stewart"

"Don't be, love" he replied, squeezing my hand "it'll all be okay"

JOSH'S POV:

Roo had gone off to do the food shop and I was watching TV when my phone started to ring. Picking it up to see who was calling, I sighed as I saw it was Andy. Switching the TV off, I answered it…

"What?" I questioned

"Nice to hear your voice too, bro" he chuckled

"I'm really not in the mood" I informed him, sighing heavily

"Why? What's gone on?" he asked

"Someone ran Page over last night" I replied "Maddy's pretty shook up by it all"

"Nice one" he proclaimed "but why is your chick so cut up? I thought she hated him"

"She does. But she wants him to be punished accordingly for what he did to her" I explained

"Accordingly? Get you and your big fancy words. So, any idea as to who did it?" he asked

"Nope" I replied "but it's either someone with a grudge against him or someone who knows what he did to Maddy. Either way, the police won't stop until they find out who did it"

"How do you know that?" he inquired

"Just an impression I got from them when they questioned Maddy and me last night" I informed him

"Right, well keep me in the loop, yeah? And I'll speak to you soon. Laters, bro" he replied, hanging up the phone

**Anyone any closer to figuring out who ran Matt over? And how will Maddy's hospital visit go?**


	36. Chapter 36

MADDY'S POV:

Mr. Stewart and I arrived at the hospital half-an-hour later…

"Maddy, can I help you?" Dr. Cooper asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a Matt Page, would you?"

"Yeah, he was brought in last night after being run over" he informed me "I thought you two didn't get along?"

"We don't, but I just wanna know how he is" I admitted

"He's stable but critical" he replied "the next 48 hours are touch and go. Whoever did this to him knew what they were doing"

I nodded my head in understanding… "So I'm guessing he's not awake then?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "He's in a very heavily induced coma so we can monitor the swelling on his brain more effectively. We should be trying to wake him up when he's out of the woods. Is there a message you want me to pass on for him?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I just wanted to know how he was. Thanks, Dr. Cooper"

"You're welcome" he replied

Making my way back over to Mr. Stewart, I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you for bringing me"

"You're welcome" he replied "are you ready to go now?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"How's the boy?" he questioned as we made our way back to the car park

"Stable but critical. The next 48 hours are touch and go" I informed him

"And how do you feel about that?" he inquired

"I still don't know" I admitted "but I feel better in a way, does that make sense?"

"If it makes sense to you, love, that's what matters" he replied, both of us climbing into the car and driving back to the Bay

JOSH'S POV:

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked Maddy as she walked into the bedroom

"Okay" she replied "he's stable but critical. Dr. Cooper said whoever did it knew exactly what they were doing"

I smiled at her warmly and wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she joined me on the bed… "Did you get the answers you needed?"

"Sort of, yeah" she admitted "I mean, I didn't talk to him because I couldn't but knowing how he is, knowing there's a chance he could make it through has put my mind at ease"

"And what if he doesn't make it?" I asked

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it" she replied, resting her head on my chest

**Anybody any closer to working out who ran Matt over yet?**


	37. Chapter 37

JOSH'S POV:

Maddy and I were walking along the beach hand-in-hand when we saw Andy walking towards us...

"Alright, lovebirds" he greeted us "any news on Page yet?"

"He's okay. But Dr. Cooper said that whoever did it knew what they were doing" Maddy informed him "hang on, how come you knew?"

"Josh told me when I rang him the other day, didn't you, little bro?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Oh" Maddy replied "yeah, well he's stable but critical so"

"How come you went to see him?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at Maddy

"I wanted to know whether he'll still be punished for what he did to me" she explained

Nodding his head in understanding… "Well you'll both be seeing me around here a lot more"

"How come?" I asked

"My community service is based here" he replied "so see you around, little bro"

Chuckling, he ruffled my hair and walked off up the beach…

"You okay?" Maddy inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as he walked away

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Are you?"

"Yeah" she replied, smiling at me warmly "can we get home though?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, both of us making our way back to the house…

MADDY'S POV:

Josh and I were busy organising ourselves some dinner when there was a knock at the door. Turning the hob on the cooker down, I made my way to it, opening it to find a police officer stood there…

"Can I help you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Is Mr. Barrett here?" he questioned

"Josh?" I called, him appearing from the kitchen, walking to the front door

"How can I help you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Have you seen your brother today?" he questioned

"Not since earlier this afternoon" he informed him "he told me his community service is based here. How come?"

"He's wanted on questioning with the Matt Page car accident" he replied "if you see him, let him know we're looking for him, okay?"

Josh nodded his head, signalling yes, the police officer saying his goodbyes and leaving the house, me shutting the door behind him…

"What're you thinking?" I asked, moving to stand opposite Josh

"That I need to find Andy" he informed me, kissing my lips quickly "I'll be back later"

"Josh" I called after him, but he was out of the door before I could say anything else

JOSH'S POV:

I must've searched the Bay for Andy twice, having no luck whatsoever! Deciding to give up and start again tomorrow morning, I made my way back to the house, shutting the door quietly behind me as I saw Maddy was asleep on the sofa…

MADDY'S POV:

I awoke as I felt myself being moved. Opening my eyes blearily, I saw Josh carrying me as he made his way into our room. Settling me down on the bed, I watched as he went and shut the door before changing into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt, climbing into bed and pulling the covers over us both…

"I am awake" I informed him

"I know" he replied, kissing my forehead softly

"Did you find Andy?" I questioned, turning to face him, snuggling into him

"Nope" he sighed "I'll look again tomorrow. Do you think he could've done it?"

"I don't wanna say" I admitted "because I honestly don't know. There's a part of me that thinks yes he could've but there's a part of me that thinks no"

He smiled at me weakly and kissed my forehead again… "If he did, that's it, we're no longer brothers"

"Do you really mean that?" I questioned, sitting up abruptly, shocked at his admission

"Yeah I do" he replied "I'm trying to turn my life around and whenever he gets himself into trouble, he comes running to me and I stupidly help him. I can't do it anymore. Not if I wanna make something of myself"

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I hugged my body to his… "I've missed this"

"What?" he inquired

"This, being so close to you" I admitted

"Are you okay?" he questioned, running his hand through my hair

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "It's nice to feel safe again"

"You don't have to worry about not being, I'll do everything and anything I can to protect you" he informed me

I looked up at his face and smiled at him warmly, kissing him softly but passionately… "I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored "let's get some sleep, yeah? School tomorrow"

Sighing heavily, I smiled at him and nodded my head in agreement, reaching over him to switch the bedside table light off, snuggling down into his embrace…


	38. Chapter 38

MADDY'S POV:

Josh and I were making our way to school that morning when Josh suddenly stopped in his tracks. Following his gaze, I saw he'd spotted Andy. Squeezing his hand, he turned and smiled at me…

"You go ahead, I'll catch up" he informed me

"You sure? I don't want to leave you" I admitted

"I'll be fine" he assured me "and I don't want you being late. I'll see you there, I promise"

"Okay" I replied, sighing heavily, kissing him softly

JOSH'S POV:

"Alright, little bro" Andy greeted me as I made my way over to him "nice to see you've managed to snag the reins of the Summer Bay Princess"

"She's gone to school" I informed him "listen, I've got something to ask you"

"Go ahead" he replied

"Did you run Page over?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"What makes you think that?" he inquired

"The police came to the house last night, asking me if I knew where you were" I replied "so, did you?"

"Had to find a way to stop him interfering with you and the Princess, didn't I?" he asked

"Could you not have just left it alone? He's due in court soon anyway. He'd be out of our lives eventually anyway" I sighed

"You don't know that for sure" he proclaimed

"No, I know I don't, but why does everything have to be violent with you?" I inquired

"It's the only way I know, mate. You too" he replied

"Not anymore it's not. You know what? I'm done. I'm done with you and I'm done with that life. My life's here in Summer Bay with Maddy now. You're on your own" I informed him

"You walk away from me and that's it, Josh. We're done for good. You understand?" he inquired

I turned back to him and nodded my head, signalling yes… "Don't come running to me the next time you get yourself into trouble"

MADDY'S POV:

First period had finished and as I made my way out of the classroom, I felt myself being pulled out of the crowd of students. Turning to see who it was, I wrapped my arms around Josh's neck…

"Miss me?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I was really worried. What happened?"

"Andy admitted it was him" he informed me "we're done"

"So what do you do now then? Do you tell the police or…?" I questioned

"I can't. I know what he did was wrong but he's still my brother. There's still rules" he sighed

I smiled at him weakly and ran my hands through his hair… "Are you okay anyway?"

"Yeah, I suppose so" he replied "just a little weird, that's all"

I leant up and kissed him softly… "Come on, let's get to class"

**So Josh has cut ties with Andy; and you know he ran Matt over! How long till the truth comes out?**


	39. Chapter 39

MADDY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I wasn't surprised though, as Josh had been tossing and turning for most of the night. Climbing out of bed, I wrapped my dressing gown around my body, making my way downstairs, finding him sat at the patio table outside…

"Hey" I greeted him

"I didn't mean to wake you" he informed me, sighing heavily

"You didn't" I assured him "talk to me, Josh. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Like you don't know" I sighed "are you thinking about Andy? Do you regret cutting ties with him?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "I was thinking about what you said, about going to the police"

"You're considering it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him in shock

"Maybe, yeah, I don't know" he admitted "on one hand I think I should because he can't get away with almost killing someone again, but if I do, I'm not gonna have anyone. He'll be in jail, Mum will be in jail. There'll be no one"

"That's where you're wrong" I informed him "I'll be here, and I don't intend on going anywhere"

"What do you think I should do?" he asked

"You know what I think you should do" I replied "but I won't judge you if you don't. This is a decision you need to make and it can't be influenced by anyone"

He smiled at me warmly and kissed me softly, both of us being interrupted as his phone vibrated on the table…

"Who's that?" I questioned

"Who do you think? He's been calling all night" he sighed

"Why don't you switch it off?" I suggested "and then go for a walk to clear your head?"

"You don't mind?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no, kissing him softly… "Take as long as you need"

Later on that morning after showering and getting dressed, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, finding Roo tidying up the kitchen…

"I was gonna do that" I informed her

"It's okay" she replied "where's Josh? Still in bed?"

"No, he's gone for a walk to clear his head" I admitted

"Is he okay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Just trouble with Andy"

"Anything either of us can help with?" she inquired

I shook my head, signalling no… "It's something he needs to think about on his own"

"Well I hope he's back soon. Dad wants his help with some jobs" she informed me

"I'm sure he will be" I replied "until then, is there anything I can do?"

JOSH'S POV:

I arrived back at the house a little while later, finding Maddy sat at the dining room table working on an assignment. Turning her head as she heard my footsteps, she smiled at me warmly…

"I was starting to worry" she admitted, kissing me softly as I reached her

"I'm fine" I assured her, sitting down in the chair next to her "what're you working on?"

"My Media Studies essay" she informed me "so, what did you decide?"

"If I'm gonna turn my life around, there's only one thing I can do, isn't there?" I asked

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Are you sure you want to though?"

"He needs to know there are consequences to his actions" I replied

"I'm proud of you" she informed me, smiling at me warmly, shutting her laptop

"I thought you were busy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I was. But there's something much more interesting I'd rather be busy doing" she admitted

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "This has been a really rough couple of months, and you've stood by me every single step of the way, and I've missed you, and I know you've missed me. So are we gonna make the most of an empty house or what?"

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I kissed her softly, taking her hand and leading her upstairs…

**What fireworks can be expected when Josh goes to the police about Andy?**


End file.
